


The Light

by tetya_masha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Femslash, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: АУ, где на запястье вместо имени соулмейта появляется надпись, обозначающая время, через которое вы встретитесь. Но есть нюанс: надпись может меняться в зависимости от обстоятельств.Свою родственную душу Стайлз ненавидит просто за то, что она есть. Питер про свою родственную душу не то чтобы сильно вспоминает. Но есть нюанс: это всё продолжается до определенного момента.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha  
> изба-оральня автора: https://vk.com/stiles_v

Godsmack - Take It To The Edge

Голос Лидии, который Стайлз обычно обожает, сейчас раздражает его до зубного скрежета. 

— Просыпайся, — бросает Лидс, а Стайлз думает о том, что вот прямо здесь и прямо сейчас очень хочется свернуть Лидии шею, чтобы заткнулась. 

Бесит. Абсолютно. Всё. 

Он разлепляет глаза и едва слышно стонет, когда Лидс, усмехаясь, с громким стуком ставит на стол кружку. Аромат кофе не спасает, ничего не спасает, хочется просто лечь и сдохнуть. 

Голова просто раскалывается, как это обычно и бывает, когда Стайлз спит часа по три. 

— У нас много работы, Стайлз, — говорит Лидия. 

Стайлз знает, хорошо? Стайлз помнит. Стайлз очень хочет продать Богу и Дьяволу остатки того, что у людей называется душой, ради того, чтобы от него все отъебались. 

Особенно Лидс. Особенно в такую рань. Но нельзя. У них правда много работы. 

Он садится, потирает кулаком глаза и рассеянно смотрит на кружку с кофе перед собой. Лидия закусывает губы и осторожно спрашивает: 

— Опять плохо?

Стайлз кивает. Лидия понимает всё без слов и ненадолго уходит из комнаты. 

У всех конченных людей, по которым давно плачет толпа психиатров, в голове есть особенная дата.

Какой-нибудь день, обязательно связанный с достижением определённого возраста. Его можно даже не обводить в календаре красным цветом, он просто будет высечен раскалённым железом в мозгу. 

У Стайлза, например, такой день есть. Он выбрал его себе сразу же, как понял, что больше не вывозит. 

На самом деле, Стайлз не вывозит уже несколько лет. Он существует в состоянии “я так больше не могу” достаточно долгое время для того, чтобы определиться с той самой, особенной датой, которая есть у всех конченных людей. 

А Стайлз относится к таким людям напрямую, и это даже не обсуждается. 

Он конченный с того самого момента, как от него отказалась его родственная душа. Стайлз хотел бы верить, знать, надеяться, что неосознанно. Потому что если думать иначе — можно сойти с ума. Или потерять последние остатки рассудка. Было бы, что терять, конечно. 

Всё в их сумасшедшем мире заточено под то, что где-то там, среди миллиардов людей есть один. Самый особенный и самый подходящий. Лучший. Идеальный. Человек, предназначенный тебе самой судьбой, с которым ты будешь по-настоящему счастлив. 

Надпись на запястье появляется с рождения и отсчитывает время до вашей встречи. И, конечно же, время, как и всё, что происходит в жизни, статичностью не отличается. Не успеваешь на автобус — и вместо “пяти минут” уже написано “двадцать лет”. 

Стайлз ненавидит проклятую метку на своём запястье. Ненавидит настолько сильно, что забил себе татуировками левую руку чуть ли не до шеи, и постоянно носит широкие кожаные браслеты на обеих руках.

Стайлз ненавидит свою метку с тех пор, как он впервые увидел, как надпись меняется. 

Потому что это вообще мало с чем сравнится: видеть на своём запястье “ноль”, который потом превращается в какое-то там количество лет. Неважно, какое. А потом проходит время, снова “ноль”, и далее по списку.

Невероятные американские горки. Лучшие из лучших. Самые великолепные. 

Отчаяние — смирение — существование — надежда — невероятная боль — отчаяние — страх одиночества — смирение — отчаяние — боль — отчаяние — отчаяние — отчаяние — смирение — боль — существование — отчаяние. 

Стайлз ненавидел свою жизнь тогда и ненавидит свою жизнь сейчас. 

И дело здесь не в том, что он возлагает какие-то очень большие надежды на человека, которому суждено стать его особенным и идеально подходящим. Дело здесь в том, что Стайлз безумно устал быть один и тащить всё это говно один. 

А ещё Стайлз безумно устал от самого себя в первую очередь. 

Если спросить у Стайлза, почему он так ненавидит людей, жизнь, и, вообще, всё, ответ будет достаточно простой. Стайлзу похуй на жизнь, людей, социум и другие вещи. Стайлзу в целом похуй на всё, и единственное исключение — Лидия Мартин.

Стайлз не ненавидит людей и жизнь. Стайлз ненавидит себя.

И особенно сильно ненавидит себя именно в такие моменты, когда силы заканчиваются, терпение оказывается не безграничным, а обстоятельства как будто являются олицетворением удавки, затягивающейся вокруг шеи сильнее с каждым днём. 

Когда жизнь словно катится в горящем поезде куда-то в самое пекло и не собирается останавливаться, а сил бороться больше не остаётся. 

И вроде бы, вроде бы можно поменять своё отношение, смотреть на вещи оптимистично, ведь самое страшное осталось позади, они с Лидией справились, выбрались, выжили. Но не получается. Уже не получается. 

Всё равно после всех лет неудач на подкорке головного мозга будто запускается программа, которая гласит: “Дальше будет только хуже. В тысячу, в миллионы миллиардов раз. Хуже. Только хуже, хорошего исхода не предвидится”. 

Стайлз уже давно не видит смысла в чём бы то ни было. Последний год у него получается функционировать только потому, что он не собирается бросать Лидс одну разгребать всё то говно, куда изначально они вляпались вместе. 

При самом лучшем раскладе Стайлзу в особенную дату исполнится двадцать пять. Он поднимет самый жирный клад за свою жизнь, купит любимого бухла и устроит себе незабываемый вечер. Лучший вечер. Сказочный и невероятно прекрасный. 

На самом деле, Стайлз уверен, что он не станет тянуть и сместит особенную дату. Например, годам к двадцати трём.

— Эй, ты здесь? — Лидс щёлкает пальцами у него под носом, Стайлз встряхивает головой. 

Когда она вернулась? Давно она на него смотрит?

— Ты можешь отъебаться от меня на ближайшие полчаса? — выплёвывает Стайлз свои недавние мысли. 

Он даже толком не осознаёт, кому и что говорит. Хочется просто побыть в тишине, хочется, чтобы его никто не трогал. Лидс замирает на мгновение, потом тяжело вздыхает, мягко сжимает ему плечо и снова выходит. Молча. 

Господи, Лидия — просто святая. Его Мессия. Бог, которому Стайлз молится перед сном. 

Стайлз ненавидит своё состояние, вот такое состояние. Мысли медленно проворачиваются в голове, по венам струится бессмысленная агрессия. Ему бы намордник нацепить себе на рожу и не приближаться на расстояние пушечного выстрела к близким людям (Лидии) в такие дни. 

Он злится ещё больше, подходит к окну, закуривает. 

В свой особенный день Стайлз ухуячится до потери сознания, снюхает и сожрет столько дряни, сколько сможет выдержать его организм и немножко больше. Чтобы ебанная центрифуга тормознула и всё это, наконец, закончилось. 

Стайлз очень устал. Устал бороться, бегать, искать, находить новый смысл, новую цель в жизни и далее по списку. Ненавидеть себя Стайлз тоже устал. 

Возможно, это всё было бы проще, если бы Стайлз видел конечную цель, знал, что ему есть к чему или к кому стремиться. Возможно, у Стайлза сейчас было бы чуть больше сил, если бы он видел тот самый свет в конце туннеля и понимал, что всё пережитое дерьмо было не зря, и обязательно, обязательно он придёт куда-то (к кому-то?), где всё будет хорошо, и он будет счастлив. 

По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось бы в это верить, но… 

Но надежды на какое-либо светлое будущее нет, ничего не предвещает хорошего окончания этой невероятно захватывающей истории, название которой “Жизнь и удивительные приключения Стайлза Стилински”. Пустота и мрак, и единственный выход, который кажется самым очевидным — это выход в окно. 

Когда-то давно, ещё будучи маленьким, Стайлз считал феномен родственных душ невероятно удивительным и прекрасным. Ведь это же так здорово, когда в мире есть человек, который будет подходить тебе буквально во всём.

Кто-то особенный, предназначенный именно тебе самой судьбой. Кто-то, кто будет значить для тебя целый мир, а ты будешь значить целый мир для него. Стайлз очень любил рассказы отца про то, как он был счастлив с матерью и всем своим естеством хотел так же. 

Он часто проверял надпись на запястье, выведенную аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком, который резко контрастировал с его собственным. Стайлз провёл много времени, любовно оглаживая эти красивые ровные буквы и мечтая о том, что рано или поздно та самая встреча всё же произойдёт.

Однако родственная душа Стайлза, видимо, решила забить на само его существование, хотя, судя по надписи, они должны были встретиться три раза. Из тех, что он помнил, разумеется. Может, были ещё какие-то случаи, о которых он просто не знал. 

И каждый ёбанный раз это происходило именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз нуждался в своей родственной душе больше всего. 

Первый. Джениму шесть, они с отцом выходят с кладбища после похорон Клаудии Стилински, его матери. Дженим даёт отцу руку и замечает, как ноль на его запястье меняется на “девять лет”. Дженим ещё не до конца понимает, что это значит, но он нутром чувствует что-то очень нехорошее. 

Хотя хуже, конечно, уже просто некуда. Дженим до сих пор не может прийти в себя после смерти одного из самых близких людей. Родную мать терять очень больно. Ещё больней бесконечно винить себя в её гибели, ведь в голове набатом стоят слова матери о том, что случившееся с ней — его вина. 

Он свёл родную мать с ума, она погибла из-за него. 

По крайней мере, так говорила Клаудия. Может быть, это всё было не более, чем бредом измученного болезнью рассудка, но сказанных слов не вернёшь. Даже если она не хотела это говорить. Даже если она не имела это в виду. Такие фразы отравляют сознание и мысли до конца жизни.

В ту ночь Дженим умирает вместе с матерью, и на его место приходит Стайлз. Через три месяца Стайлзу ставят диагноз СДВГ, а его отец начинает пить. Со временем шериф, конечно, берёт себя в руки, но образ отца, распивающего виски в одиночестве на кухне, преследует Стайлза в кошмарах ещё с детства. 

Второй. Стайлзу пятнадцать, он уже знает про родственных душ, как знает и значение надписи у него на запястье. 

Стайлз ждёт встречи со своей родственной душой, потому что надпись исправно отсчитывает каждую минуту на протяжении девяти лет и ни разу не сбивается. Стайлз уверен, что они обязательно встретятся и понравятся друг другу. Может быть, в прошлый раз обстоятельства просто были не на их стороне. 

В пятнадцать Стайлз внезапно находит себя в волшебном мире программирования и отдаёт этому всё свободное время. Бесконечный поток информации, кодировка данных, написание собственных программ и файерволов становится его настоящей страстью.

А ещё к пятнадцати годам СДВГ, которым Стайлз страдает с детства, начинает откровенно мешать ему жить. Стайлзу с трудом удаётся сконцентрировать своё внимание на чём бы то ни было, он выпадает из реальности, страдает от недосыпа и деперсонализации. 

Многогранная, мать вашу, личность. Стайлз искренне надеется, что родственная душа будет любить его даже таким. Что он будет нужен даже неправильный и в каком-то смысле сломанный уже сейчас.

Они со Скоттом выходят из клиники Дитона, Скотт тарахтит про Эллисон не затыкаясь, потому что он-то свою родственную душу уже встретил, и безоблачно с ней счастлив. Стайлз же сгорает от нетерпения, потому что ему встреча с родственной душой предстоит буквально с минуты на минуту.

Он хлопает Скотта по плечу, слышит визг покрышек только что отъехавшей машины и замечает, что заветный ноль снова меняется на другую надпись. “Четыре года”. Внутри всё холодеет. Потому что его родственная душа только что уехала, бросив его одного. Стайлз уверен. Стайлз знает это. Чувствует. Не бывает таких совпадений, не бывает. 

Кем бы ни был этот человек, он не видел Стайлза ни разу, и, судя по всему, видеть его он и не хочет. В пятнадцать лет Стайлз начинает курить, впервые пробует взломать чужое программное обеспечение и начинает жрать аддералл в немеренных количествах. А ещё он находит тату-мастера, который за дополнительную оплату соглашается начать забивать ему рукав. 

Стайлз понимает, что глупо убиваться из-за человека, которого он даже не видел ни разу в жизни, но где-то внутри запускается программа самоликвидации, и отменить процесс возможности нет. Отец пропадает на работе, а Стайлз остаётся наедине с собой и своими мыслями, которые только усугубляются болезнью.

Стайлз уверен, что с недавних пор (с самого начала?) болезнь у него не одна. 

Со временем он становится просто неуправляем. Стайлз прекращает общаться со Скоттом, потому что внезапно выясняется, что они слишком разные (невероятно разные, Боже); он не хочет ходить в школу и тратить на это своё время, потому что знает школьную программу наизусть (учителя ненавидят его за это); он пару раз встревает в уличные драки и чудом не попадает в полицейский участок (просто сын года).

Стайлз доводит школьного психолога до нервного срыва, забрасывает тренировки по лакроссу и начинает всё больше времени проводить в даркнете. В шестнадцать лет он берёт первый крупный заказ на взлом чужой базы данных и справляется безукоризненно. 

Он — всё ещё сын шерифа. Какая ирония. 

Стайлз не грубит только отцу и не отталкивает от себя только Лидию. Отец замечает все изменения, которые с ним происходят, пытается достучаться, но в итоге все разговоры превращаются в отвратительные громкие ссоры. Стайлз периодически уходит из дома на несколько дней, а шериф снова начинает пить. 

Помириться в итоге удаётся, атмосфера дома становится спокойной, они приходят к консенсусу. И это — настоящее чудо, Стайлз искренне недоумевает, как отец во всём этом безобразии смог принять его сторону, более того, смог его понять. Смог понять даже в тех моментах, где Стайлз сам себя не понимал, и предоставить нужную поддержку.

Стайлзу порой кажется, что шериф слишком сильно его баловал. Стайлзу порой кажется, что на месте отца он бы свернул такому сыну шею ко всем чертям. Шериф — лучший папа на планете, Стайлз не заслуживал такого отца. 

Как же сильно Стайлз о нём скучает. 

Он давит окурок в пепельнице и идёт на кухню. Лидс сидит за обеденным столом, перед ней — чашка с недопитым кофе, куча косметики и другая бабская белиберда. Она сосредоточенно замазывает синяки под глазами, придирчиво рассматривая своё отражение в круглом зеркале. 

— Лидс, я…

— Всё в порядке, Стайлз. Я понимаю.

Стайлз чувствует себя максимально паршиво, ведь Лидия действительно _понимает_. 

У Лидс на запястье красуется долбанный ноль. Какой-то ебанутый парадокс, означающий, что Лидия со своей родственной душой уже встретилась. Но рядом с Лидс никого нет и не было никогда, она просто родилась с этим знаком на запястье.

Лидия — просто любимчик Судьбы. 

Бракованная, как и Стайлз. Даже хуже, ведь Лидия вообще может никогда не встретить родственную душу, у неё изначально таймер нулевой. Лидии в принципе не на что надеяться, для неё нет положительного исхода во всей этой истории. 

Только кажется, что родственные души — это про взаимную любовь и крепкие отношения. Стайлз прекрасно знает, что высокомерный характер Лидии не более, чем защитная реакция обезумевшего от боли человека. Потому что он сам такой же. 

Потому что в мире, где у каждого должен быть свой, особенный человек, их людям не было до них абсолютно никакого дела. Стайлз с Лидией были пятым колесом, лишним звеном в жизни тех, кто нужен был сильнее воздуха. Осознание такой простой истины калечит невероятно сильно. 

Может быть, отсутствие постоянной связи со своей родственной душой тоже влияет на психику. На каком-то подсознательном уровне, недоступном человеческому пониманию, как и весь этот феномен. Скорее всего, так и есть, потому что невозможно иначе объяснить настолько сильную боль и отчаяние, которые вспыхивают на ровном месте.

Но на самом деле Стайлз не знает наверняка. 

Он перечитал столько материала на эту тему, но информация везде разнится, и ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. Одни утверждают, что сама связь калечит психику людей, другие — что дело не столько в связи, сколько в мироощущении конкретного человека. 

Насчёт себя Стайлз не берётся утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, потому что он изначально сломан, с самого своего первого вздоха. Что-то досталось ему от матери, что-то просто было с ним на протяжении всей жизни, а где-то свои корректировки внесли обстоятельства и окружение.

В третий раз родственная душа отказывается от Стайлза в его девятнадцать лет.

Ровно три года назад шерифа Бейкон-Хиллс смертельно ранят на очередном вызове, и Стайлз хоронит отца. Стайлз хоронит лучшего человека на этой планете, и впервые думает о том, что он не вывезет больше. 

Стайлз сидит на кухне в одиночестве, перед ним — табельное отца и стакан с виски. В тот момент, когда он приставляет дуло к виску, раздается телефонный звонок, и Лидс на том конце провода срывающимся голосом говорит о том, что её мать только что разбилась в авиакатастрофе. 

Так бывает. Можно идти по улице, и тебе упадёт на голову кирпич. Можно пойти в магазин, а тебя собьёт насмерть машина. Неудачное стечение обстоятельств и некролог в местной газете. Непредвиденная развилка судьбы.

Стайлз внезапно осознаёт: он — буквально всё, что осталось у Лидии сейчас. 

И именно поэтому в свои девятнадцать лет Стайлз принимает решение подождать. Собраться с силами. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради неё. Стайлз решает поставить на себе окончательный крест лет в двадцать пять, а до этого момента запрещает себе даже думать о том, чтобы сдаться.

Он едет к Лидии домой, слушает её сбивчивый рассказ, укладывает её спать и думает о том, что в Бейкон-Хиллс им оставаться нельзя. Иначе они сойдут с ума оба. И то, что они буквально только что закончили школу и умудрились поступить в Нью-Йорк — это хороший повод оставить прошлое в прошлом. 

И поэтому, преодолев девять кругов бюрократического ада, они уезжают в Нью-Йорк, окончательно оборвав все связи с Бейкон-Хиллс.

Они с Лидией сидят в кафе одного из университетов Нью-Йорка и думают о том, что делать дальше. Стайлз, абсолютно пустой внутри, лихорадочно соображает, где им взять деньги на проживание в большом городе. 

Он видит, как Лидс остекленевшими глазами смотрит куда-то в окно, и ему больно, очень больно видеть её такой. 

Лидия комкает пальцами салфетку, от которой осталось непонятное нечто. Стайлз мягко сжимает её ладонь и замечает, как проклятая надпись на его руке опять меняется. Снова грёбаный ноль, который трансформирутеся в несколько лет. 

Он потерянно крутит головой по сторонам, но не видит никого и ничего необычного. Стайлз понимает, что всё это — ёбаная система, а не просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Кто бы ни был по ту сторону — Стайлз ему не нужен, никогда не был и не будет. 

С тех пор Стайлз начинает носить широкие кожаные браслеты, скрывающие ненавистную метку. 

Стайлзу двадцать два, и он ненавидит всё, что связано с родственными душами. Он ненавидит само существование в мире такого феномена, потому что благодаря этому он ощущает себя дефектным, неправильным, ужасным. 

Надолго он в универе не задерживается. Смерть отца окончательно срывает ему резьбу, поэтому он не особо запаривается с тем, чтобы получить высшее образование. Он вылетает из универа за постоянные конфликты с преподавателями, появление на занятиях в нетрезвом виде (если бы только в нетрезвом) и неподобающее поведение для студента (несколько приводов в полицию после потасовок в кабаках). 

Стайлз начинает работать через даркнет на постоянной основе, тем более, что теперь ему есть, ради чего. 

Ещё в первый год своего пребывания в Нью-Йорке они с Лидией устраиваются на подработку в бар. Хозяин чуть позже решает выставить его на продажу, и Лидия, которая всё это время была похожа на бледную тень самой себя, загорается идеей открыть собственное заведение. 

Стайлз понимает, что Лидс он не бросит, и начинает брать ещё больше заказов, потому что они берут просто космический кредит, чтобы обустроить бар. Но он ни о чём не жалеет. Видеть сияющие глаза Лидии, когда она заказывает барное стекло, стоит за стойкой, выбирает дизайн — это высшая награда для него. 

Примерно через полгода у них получается вернуть всю сумму по кредиту и выйти в по бару в ноль. Ещё через полгода они выходят в плюс, а бар начинает приносить стабильный доход. Вдобавок ко всему, им на головы падают Айзек и Эрика, которые становятся для них кем-то вроде семьи, поддержки и опоры. 

— Айзек сегодня хочет уйти пораньше, подменишь его? — нарушает тишину Лидия, делая глоток из своей кружки. 

— Конечно. 

Лидия левой рукой заправляет рыжую прядь за ухо, а Стайлз замирает. Сначала он думает, что ему показалось, он не верит своим глазам (не может поверить?). Но всё же решает удостовериться, подходя к Лидии ближе и хватая её за запястье. 

Вместо привычного нуля на коже выведен бледный символ бесконечности, означающий, что встреча с родственной душой произошла. Чем ярче становится символ — тем крепче сформировавшаяся связь. И окончательный цвет бесконечности у каждой пары отличается. Просто волшебство наяву.

Лидия прикусывает губу и виновато молчит. 

— Ты издеваешься? Почему сразу не сказала? — Стайлз отпускает её руку и выжидающе смотрит. 

Лидия испуганно потирает запястье и поднимает на него абсолютно растерянные глаза. 

— Стайлз, я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Серьёзно? Лидс, серьёзно? Как насчёт, ну не знаю. Как насчёт, ну, вцепиться в него и никогда не отпускать?

— Это она, Стайлз, — говорит Лидия упавшим голосом. 

И тут до Стайлза доходит.

Красивая девушка, пусть и немного диковатая, периодически заходила к ним в бар, и исключительно в смены Лидии. А в последнее время она стала появляться буквально каждый день, а Лидия стала носить широкие браслеты, хотя до этого ее запястье украшала максимум тонкая золотая цепочка.

— Малия, да? 

Лидс кивает и смотрит перед собой потухшим взглядом. Стайлз вздыхает и подходит к ней, на ходу цепляя с подоконника сигареты. Он прикуривает одну и отдаёт её Лидии, со второй затягивается сам. 

— Как ты поняла? Я имею в виду… 

— Она узнала свой почерк, Стайлз. Она узнала свой почерк. Написала мне с десяток этих долбанных нулей на салфетках, и каждый совпал. И у неё на руке… 

— Она из Бейкон-Хиллс, да? — всё вдруг становится невероятно очевидным. 

Возможно, Лидс с этой Малией родились в одном месте в одном время, и именно поэтому на запястье был проклятый ноль. Возможно, они всю жизнь были друг у друга под носом, но сами про это не знали. 

Лидия выдыхает дым и кивает. Стайлз ждёт и думает, думает, думает. 

— Я боюсь. Я никогда не надеялась, ты знаешь, и вот это всё… Это… 

— Ты заслуживаешь счастья больше всех, кого я знаю, Лидс. Просто… Позволь себе быть счастливой, ладно?

Губы у Лидии кривятся в подобии улыбки, Стайлзу становится очень горько на душе.

— Знаешь, — он принимает решение сразу, как видит её настолько потерянной. — Сиди сегодня дома. Я справлюсь сам. 

— Уверен? 

— Сиди дома, Лидс. Бар без тебя не сгорит. Отдыхай. Думай.

Стайлз выходит из кухни и слышит, как ему в спину прилетает тихое: “Спасибо”. 

Он рад за Лидию и не кривит душой, когда говорит, что она заслуживает счастья как никто другой. Стайлз действительно так считает, и у него будто падает гора с плеч, когда он понимает, что хоть кому-то из них в этой жизни повезло. 

Уже в баре он замечает, что браслет на левой руке лопнул. Ещё пару лет назад он бы сгорел от негодования при виде ёбаной метки. Сейчас ему плевать, всё равно среди узора татуировок её практически не видно. 

Настроение из вспыльчиво-агрессивного становится умиротворенным. Лидия будет счастлива, это — самое главное. 

***

В жизни есть много вещей, которые его не волнуют вообще или волнуют очень косвенно, но всё, что касается Хейл Индастриз и Малии, является для Питера Хейла первоочередной и самой важной задачей. 

И вот утечка данных — это огромная, просто глобальная проблема, которую надо решать срочно.

Вопрос цифровой безопасности корпораци встал достаточно остро в последнюю неделю, и проблему надо было решать. Но, к сожалению, штат Питера впервые столкнулся с такой агрессивной атакой, и пока ничего придумать его лучшие сотрудники не могли. 

Конкуренция на рынке продаж охранных систем просто невероятная, но с самого начала у Хейл Индастриз был только один соперник, потому что Питер замахнулся на нишу, которую Арджент Интернешнл занимали годами. 

Питер с Дереком были готовы поставить головы на отсечение, что взлом их базы данных был делом рук именно Джерарда и всей его конченной семьи. Джерард копал под Хейлов долгое время, правда, безрезультатно. 

Но тут, видимо, старому мудаку улыбнулась удача. Или он наконец-то нашёл, что искал, потому что в прессу попала информация, которая туда попасть была не должна, и вся ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля и грозилась обернуться большими проблемами. 

— Это не моя специальность, — наконец говорит Дэнни.

Питер думает, что ему послышалось.

— Прости?

— Слишком сильная защита, мистер Хейл. Такое мне не по зубам.

— Я за что плачу тебе такие космические суммы, Дэнни?

— Вы понимаете, что атака на сервера была сделана донельзя качественная? Мы с таким никогда раньше не сталкивались, кому-то Вы очень сильно насолили, мистер Хейл. 

Питер кивает. В словах Дэнни есть доля логики, просто невероятная. Но Питер не намерен так просто сдаваться. А ещё он слишком хорошо умеет читать людей, особенно тех, кто работает на него, и работает уже не один год. 

— Что ты не договариваешь?

— Есть специалист, который может справиться с этим, но… Он очень специфичный, назовём это так. 

— В каком смысле? 

— Во-первых, у него просто поднебесные цены, потому что услуги, сами понимаете, не совсем легальные. Во-вторых, это не самый приятный в общении человек, он делает только так, как считает нужным, советов не приемлет и терпеть не может, когда лезут в его дела. И, в-третьих, навряд ли он согласится на личную встречу. Но он — лучший в той области, которую Вы запрашиваете. 

— Насколько эффективно он работает? 

— Не знаю ни одного заказа, который бы он завалил. 

Питер думает недолго. Хейл Индастриз — это всё, что есть у него и его семьи. В эту компанию он вложил буквально всю свою жизнь, и даже похерил связь со своей родственной душой из-за непрекращающейся работы. И он не позволит проклятым Арджентам пустить по ветру все его старания. 

Если бы Питер сдавался так просто, он не обладал бы сейчас и половиной того, что у него есть. 

— Сделай всё, что от тебя зависит, чтобы завтра встреча всё же состоялась. Я хочу в лицо знать человека, которому доверю нашу корпорацию, — наконец говорит он. — Надеюсь, он действительно настолько хорош, насколько ты его описываешь. 

— Сделаю, мистер Хейл. 

Дэнни уходит, Питер провожает его задумчивым взглядом. Сегодня они договорились встретиться с Малией, и он боится, что постоянной отвлеченностью испортит им вечер, поэтому титаническим усилием воли берёт себя в руки и начинает собираться. 

Он действительно любит свою дочь, и на самом деле о ней скучает, всегда рад повидаться, да только время она выбрала неподходящее. И отказывать ей Питер не умеет вообще. Во-первых, любой каприз Малии для него закон. А, во-вторых, характер у неё зверский, и лишний раз перечить себе дороже.

Питеру было восемнадцать, когда он стал отцом и к такому, черт возьми, просто невозможно было подготовиться заранее. Особенно, если учитывать, что Коррин была той ещё шалавой, которая после одной ничего не значащей ночи пропала. А потом объявилась беременная и заявила, что ребенок — его. 

Он конечно же, эту информацию проверил, потому что от Коррин можно было ожидать всего. Информация подтвердилась, а вот Коррин умерла на операционном столе, оставив его с малюткой на руках. Так что фактически с восемнадцати лет и до настоящего момента Питер всю свою жизнь посвятил дочери. 

И едва ли можно сказать, что он о чём-то жалеет. Даже несмотря на то, что в жизни пришлось крутиться довольно сильно, Малия выросла просто невероятной. Потрясающей. И Питер до сих пор думает, что, несмотря на многие совершённые ошибки, Малия вообще ни разу к ним не относится.

Даже несмотря на то, что история её рождения крайне печальна. 

Малия ждёт его внутри, когда Питер заходит в заведение. Он не может не признать, что здесь довольно уютно, но формат всё же не его, слишком сильно похоже на ирландский паб, которых в округе просто немеренное количество. Малия просто обожает такие места, в отличие от Питера. 

За стойкой стоит бармен, Малия приветливо машет ему из-за стола. Питер проходит, снимает пальто, садится напротив. Малия буквально светится от радости и счастья, да так лучезарно, что Питер против воли начинает улыбаться сам.

— О чем думаешь, пап?

Малии двадцать один, она только начинает свой путь, и Питер, на самом деле, ей очень гордится. Она учится уже на третьем курсе, в следующем году Малия закончит бакалавриат и потом будет совмещать магистратуру с работой у него в компании.

— О том, что ты у меня просто чудо, — и Питер даже не лукавит. 

Малия смущенно улыбается, а Питер в очередной раз думает о том, что, стоит ей только улыбнуться, как все его страхи и тревоги моментально рассеиваются, дышать становится легче, а грудь перестает сдавливать болезненными тисками под ворохом бесконечных проблем. 

— Все ещё надеешься найти мне пассию в этих забегаловках? — спрашивает он, а Малия усмехается. 

— Я уже смирилась с тем, что единственная твоя любовь — это работа, пап. Просто захотелось повидаться, только и всего. 

Питер кивает, но не верит ни единому её слову. 

С возрастом начинаешь замечать одну забавную вещь: чем старше становишься, тем больше окружение пытается привести тебя в какой-то порядок “нормы”, которая, если честно, тебе не особо-то и нужна. Но, почему-то, очень нужна друзьям, родственникам и просто знакомым.

В обществе принято в тридцать девять иметь жену, дом с небольшим садом, устраивать семейные ужины и приглашать друзей на барбекю. Уж тем более это положено бизнесмену практически под сорок, который ещё ни разу не был официально женат. 

Так, например, Дерек уже периодически намекает на то, что сможет справиться с управлением “Хейл Индастриз” самостоятельно, на что Питер только раздраженно закатывает глаза, справедливо полагая, что ему очень даже рано на пенсию.

И пусть мотив у Дерека был отнюдь не корыстный — полностью прибрать к рукам семейный бизнес однозначно не входит в планы племянника, Питер не может перестать злиться на заботу, которой его окружают практически насильно. 

Порой ему кажется, что Малия с Дереком сговорились. Дерек часто напоминает ему о том, что Питер уже достаточно сделал для семьи, и пора бы подумать о собственном счастье, а Малия как с катушек съехала, вбив себе в голову, что Питеру срочно нужна пара, ведь ему невыносимо грустно и одиноко. Что, конечно же, совсем не так.

И, нет, Малия прекрасно знает, что недостатка в каких бы то ни было отношениях Питер не испытывает, просто он — трудоголик, каких поискать, и отношения ему в принципе нужны не чаще трех раз в неделю и сугубо по расписанию.

Просто дочь волнуется за него. Может, чувствует себя виновато, потому что Питер посвятил ей всю свою жизнь, полностью забив на собственную, хоть это и не совсем так. На самом деле, Питер всегда чувствовал ответственность за всю их семью, не только за Малию. Хотя за Малию, конечно, больше. 

— Ты прямо светишься в последние дни.

Малия закатывает глаза, а Питер понимает, что попал пальцем в небо, но попал. Малия действительно выглядит иначе, как будто случилось что-то, что наполняет ее силами, радостью, счастьем. Малия выглядит как типичная девушка, которая влюбилась без памяти, и… 

И тут у Питера получается сложить два и два. Обострившаяся потребность Малии найти ему вторую половинку. Ненавязчивые вопросы насчет родственной души. Яростное желание вытащить Питера куда-либо, помимо работы…

— Ты нашла её, да? Свою родственную душу?

Вместо ответа Малия молча показывает ему запястье, на котором чьим-то каллиграфическим почерком выведен символ бесконечности. Это означает только одно — Малия не просто встретила свою родственную душу, но установила с ней связь.

Питеру всегда было очень больно за дочь, потому что она родилась с нулем на запястье, как будто встретила свою родственную душу сразу, при рождении. Сначала Питер даже не поверил своим глазам, отказываясь признавать очевидное, но факты были налицо. И это было удивительно и страшно. 

Он всегда сочувствовал Малии, хотел для неё всего самого лучшего, и старался дать ей это самое лучше. Больше всего на свете Питер желал, чтобы дочь была счастлива со своей родственной душой и никогда ни в чём не нуждалась. 

И если второе он мог ей обеспечить, то с первым дела обстояли намного сложнее. Как бы сильно Питер ни хотел ей помочь, он был бессилен, ведь феномен родственных душ — крайне непредсказуемая вещь. 

Но сейчас Малия буквально светится от радости, и это очень сильно греет Питеру душу. 

— Могла бы сказать, — упрекает Питер.

Малия сощуривает глаза и отвечает: 

— Ты все равно никогда не верил в эти россказни. Я не удивлюсь, если все это время ты свою родственную душу намеренно избегал.

Внутри у Питера холодеет, потому что Малия попадает в цель. 

Он не то чтобы намеренно избегал свою родственную душу всё это время, просто каждый раз искренне считал, что сейчас не время. За всю жизнь у Питера на запястье всего пять раз высвечивался тот самый ноль, и каждый раз Питер менял планы. 

Первая надпись появилась, когда Питеру было семнадцать, и гласила она “пять лет”. До семнадцати лет кожа на заветном месте была девственно чистая, будто всем в мире положена родственная душа, кроме Питера Хейла. 

И это, конечно же, было очень больно и в какой-то степени обидно. 

У Питера ушло много времени, чтобы смириться с тем, что в тех самых, предназначенных Судьбой отношениях он никогда не будет; Питер пережил все положенные стадии “торгов-отрицания-смирения”. А в итоге родственная душа у него всё-таки появилась. 

И Питер был уверен, что появилась буквально, читай — родилась. 

И в тот момент стало по-настоящему страшно. Потому что его родственная душа была на семнадцать лет младше него, и Питер понятия не имел, что может дать другому, маленькому человеку, как вообще быть и что вообще делать в такой ситуации. 

Питер решил подумать об этом позже, когда надпись на его руке сменится на какой-то не такой глобальный срок. А потом случилась Коррин и всё вытекающее, и Питер вообще позабыл про свою родственную душу. 

Он и первый-то ноль на своём запястье увидел совершенно случайно, когда петлял по коридорам больницы с Малией на руках и лихорадочно размышлял о том, что ему делать со своей жизнью дальше. В определенный момент он решил срезать, и надпись у него на глазах опять изменилась на замысловатый срок “шесть лет”. 

— Готовы сделать заказ? — раздается хрипловатый голос где-то сбоку.

Питер выниривает из воспоминаний и чувствует, что у него волосы на загривке встают дыбом от этого голоса, но не понимает — почему. 

— Ой, Стайлз сегодня ты? Я думала, Айзек.

— Айзек только что ушёл. Тебе как обычно? Куба либре, побольше рома, поменьше колы?

— Да, — Малия откидывается назад, а Питер поднимает глаза. 

Обычный парень в разношенной футболке потирает левой рукой затылочную часть шеи и широко улыбается Малии. Питер прикипает взглядом к узору татуировок у того на предплечье и чувствует, как кровь стынет в жилах от первородного ужаса. 

У него на глазах рисунок движется, и на запястье, в том месте, где у всех людей находится метка, стирается ноль и появляется очень бледный, едва уловимый контур бесконечности. Совсем незаметный, будто призрачный. Но он есть. 

Питер никогда бы не обратил внимания, если бы не тот факт, что рисунок буквально ожил на какое-то время, и это резануло ему глаза. 

Бармен — Стайлз — поворачивает голову к Питеру. 

— Вам?

— Виски. С колотым льдом.

В горле отвратительно пересыхает, и всё, чего Питер хочет — чтобы Стайлз быстрее ушёл, потому что догадка обжигает, и проверить её нужно немедленно. 

— Будет сделано.

Стоит Стайлзу скрыться из его поля зрения, Питер сдвигает ремешок часов и матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы. На запястье чьим-то кривым почерком (Питер догадывается, что писанина принадлежит Стайлзу) нацарапан знак бесконечности. 

Призрачный, едва уловимый знак бесконечности вместо привычного нуля и надписи, отсчитывающей время до встречи. 

Точка отсчёта обнуляется, застывает и больше не будет беспокоить его никогда. На какое-то мгновение Питер задумывается, а знает ли сам Стайлз, что только что произошло. Впрочем, едва ли, не просто так парень решил спрятать метку среди множества чернильных рисунков. 

Питер не хочет об этом думать, но думает, что Стайлз, наверное, уже давно не следит за надписью, которая — Питер уверен в этом — принесла ему немало боли и страданий в жизни. Потому что упаси Бог иметь в родственных душах такого трудоголика как Питер Хейл. 

Событие, казалось бы, радостное, но на душе отвратительно скребут кошки. И становится совершенно непонятно, что со всем этим делать. 

Стайлз возвращается буквально минут через десять. Когда он ставит на стол напитки, и ведёт себя так, будто ничего не произошло, Питер только сильнее убеждается в собственных мыслях насчет того, что Стайлзу плевать, что там происходит у него на запястье. 

Малия придвигает к себе стакан, облизывает губы, будто решается что-то сказать и в итоге всё же задаёт вопрос:

— Стайлз, а Лидия?.. 

— Лидс сегодня отдыхает. Я передам, что ты о ней спрашивала, — Стайлз подмигивает Малии и уходит так же тихо, как и появился. 

Питер встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошенные мыслии и замечает, что Малия пристально на его смотрит, сдвинув брови. 

— Пап, ты в порядке? 

— Ты меня познакомишь? — Питер хочет перевести тему. 

Он не знает, как ответить Малии на этот вопрос. Это всё слишком неожиданно. Это всё слишком невовремя. Какой-то огромный кусок непредвиденных обстоятельств, образовавшихся внезапно и решивших, видимо, свести его с ума.

Питер понимает, что Малия всё ещё молчит, и в очередной раз за сегодняшний день приказывает себе сконцентрироваться. 

— Ещё не время? — спрашивает он. 

— Мы… Всё сложно, пап, — Малия сразу становится какой-то потерянной и грустной.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать? — Питер мягко берёт её руки в свои, и выражение лица Малии разглаживается. 

— Это девушка, пап. 

Питер усмехается: 

— Я так полагаю, это не самое страшное в этой истории?

Малия молчит, подбирая слова. 

— Это девушка, у которой была очень непростая жизнь. Она… Боится и никого не подпускает близко. Кроме своего друга, с которым они вместе буквально всю жизнь.

— Ты ревнуешь? — Питер просто не может не спросить. 

— Нет, там… У них сложные отношения, но это все же дружба, а не нечто большее. Я просто видела много раз, как они взаимодействуют. Близкие люди, которые через многое вместе прошли. Ревновать их друг к другу — это то же самое, что ревновать меня к тебе, понимаешь? 

Питер кивает. Он-то, как раз, понимает. 

Они с Малией сидят какое-то время, обсуждают семейные дела и рабочие вопросы. Малия рассказывает про свою учёбу и мягко уходит от любых расспросов, связанных с родственной душой. Впрочем, спустя пару раз Питер прекращает спрашивать, понимая, что как только дочь будет готова — она обязательно ему расскажет. 

Впоследствии он не может прекратить рассматривать Стайлза, он просто не контролирует это. Даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз подходит к их столику ещё максимум два-три раза, Питер не может отвести взгляд, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось. 

В голове роится целая прорва мыслей и вопросов. Стайлз учится? Он работает барменом постоянно или в качестве подработки? Какая у Стайлза семья? Как долго они знакомы с Малией? Кто такая Лидия? Является ли эта самая Лидия родственной душой его дочери?

Вопросов так много, а ответов на некоторые вовсе нет. 

Питер не замечает, как пролетает время за непринуждёнными разговорами. В конце вечера он отвозит Малию домой, доезжает до собственной квартиры и вспоминает последний раз, когда вместо встречи с родственной душой выбрал другую развилку событий. 

В тот день, когда Малия поступала, они с ней ненадого забежали в кафе. Питер как раз расплачивался за кофе, когда увидел, что надпись у него на руке превращается в ноль. Он в очередной раз решил, что сейчас не время, забрал заказ и уговорил Малию пойти прогуляться, а не сидеть в здании кофейни. 

В тот день он в очередной раз убежал, но сейчас убежать уже не получится. 

И что делать со всем этим сейчас Питер понятия не имеет. Потому что это всё опять очень не вовремя и очень некстати. Потому что в чём-то Малия и Дерек были правы: ему тоже хотелось тепла и уюта, но Питер до последнего отказывался в этом признаваться даже самому себе. 


	2. Часть 2.

Blue Stahli - Takedown

Стайлз тянется за льдом и замирает с совком в руках, не веря своим глазам. 

Это всё напоминает какой-то вселенский заговор. Плохо отрепетированный и поставленный на отъебись спектакль. Галлюцинации, которые провоцирует истощённая нервная система. Да что угодно, но только не правду. 

На запястье красуется долбанная бесконечность, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что её там не было несколько минут назад. 

Анализ данных в голове запускается сразу, и, к своему ужасу, Стайлз понимает, что единственный человек, от взаимодействия с которым могли произойти такие изменения — это тот, кто сидит за одним столом с Малией. 

Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Стайлз закусывает губу, наливает в стакан вики и думает, думает, думает. 

Хорошее настроение моментально улетучивается, потому что какого чёрта? Почему именно сейчас? Почему именно на работе, Господи? Стайлз злится и не сразу замечает, что налил виски не в тот стакан. 

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, он берёт рокс и продолжает прикидывать варианты. В целом, можно сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но он знает себя слишком хорошо: не получится, не выйдет. Уже — нет. Можно только оттянуть неизбежное, но рано или поздно любопытство пересилит, и Стайлза в любом случае сорвёт.

Хотя. Попытка не пытка, верно?

Относя напитки гостям, Стайлз бегло изучает мужчину, с которым Малия сегодня пришла. Дорогие часы на запястье, выглаженный костюм, во всей позе и манерах сквозит сила и уверенность. Мужчина выглядит солидно и обеспеченно. 

В тот момент, когда он отходит от их стола, до Стайлза долетает тихое: “Пап”, которое произносит Малия, и тут он понимает, что попал в жопу. 

В огромную жопу, потому что такое забористое говно бывает только во второсортных детективных романах или в сопливых мелодрамах. На самом деле, вся эта ситуация безумно смешная, и при других обстоятельствах Стайлз бы обязательно посмеялся над тем лохом, которого угораздило так вляпаться.

Проблема в том, что главным лохом в этой сопливой мелодраме оказался именно Стайлз.

Его родственная душа, которую после всего случившегося Стайлз предпочёл бы не встречать никогда вовсе — отец родственной души Лидии. Это просто охренеть какая весёлая шутка. Десять мелодрам из десяти. 

Когда Малия и её отец уходят, Стайлз чувствует, что дышать ему стало легче. Он дорабатывает смену, закрывает бар и идёт домой пешком, а не вызывает такси, как обычно. Стайлз много курит и много думает. 

Когда он приходит, Лидия уже спит. Стайлз устало потирает переносицу и идёт на кухню. Снова щёлкает зажигалкой, снова выдыхает дым в воздух. Мысли носятся в голове как перепуганные птицы с ветки на ветку, не удаётся толком зацепиться ни за одну из них. 

Стайлз злится, невероятно сильно злится. На себя, на идиотскую ситуацию, на свою блядскую жизнь. Почему всё не может быть просто, почему с самого начала его преследует какой-то бесконечный всратый пиздец? У него не хватит сил разгребать новую порцию говна, у него вообще ни на что больше не хватит сил. 

Стайлз давит окурок в пепельнице и идёт спать. 

***

Утро начинается как обычно. Точнее, обед. Его будит Лидия, которая только вернулась с занятий. Стайлз просыпается и первое, что он видит— Лидия выглядит радостной, она не прекращает улыбаться, постоянно отбивая кому-то сообщения на телефоне. 

Лидия с громким стуком ставит кружку с кофе на тумбу и садится на постель. 

— Малия? — понимающе усмехается Стайлз. 

Лидия кивает и снова утыкается в телефон.

— Нашли общий язык? — Стайлз потягивается, Лидия тут же щёлкает его пальцем по носу. — Ауч!

Лидия довольно ухмыляется, Стайлз качает головой и встаёт на ноги, беря в руки кружку. 

— Она невероятно настойчива, но с ней общаться — одно удовольствие. Только это всё ещё не вовремя, Стайлз. 

— Я понимаю, — он делает глоток и продолжает: — Но Малия кажется мне хорошим человеком. Максимально простым и бесхитростным, несмотря на некоторые огрехи характера. 

— Ты про её властность и стремление постоянно всё контролировать? 

— Ну-у-у. Можно и так сказать, — Стайлз встаёт с кружкой в руках и подходит к окну, Лидия сразу цокает языком: 

— Ты слишком много куришь.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, зажимая в зубах сигарету. “Она просто волнуется”, — напоминает он себе. “Просто волнуется”, — повторяет он ещё раз, пытаясь погасить нарастающее раздражение. 

На самом деле, он очень устал от состояния, когда любое действие или слово сразу воспринимается в штыки. Волну агрессии не получается контролировать при всём желании, и остаётся только надеяться, что однажды звёзды сойдутся в нужный парад планет, и его отпустит окончательно. 

Речь идёт уже даже не про банальное “держать себя в руках”, речь идёт о душевном равновесии в целом. Как будто кто-то выкрутил все гайки в башке, и теперь весь механизм тарахтит, трепыхается и работает как попало, вместо того, чтобы представлять собой сбалансированную систему. 

Мозг просыпается окончательно и с удовольствием подкидывает ему воспоминания о случившемся вчера. Стайлз скашивает взгляд на запястье и едва слышно стонет. 

— Она хочет встретиться сегодня, — Лидия подходит ближе, Стайлз прикрывает глаза. 

— Так вперёд. Лидс. Давай начистоту: я понимаю твою неуверенность и твою настороженность, но, повторюсь, кто-кто, а Малия не кажется мне плохой. К тому же, — Стайлз выпускает дым в воздух и поворачивается к Лидии, — она тебе судьбой уготована, так почему бы и не рискнуть? Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, как там у вас пойдёт, верно? 

— Ты прав, — Лидия вздыхает. — Ты как всегда прав, чёрт бы тебя побрал. 

Стайлз хмыкает. 

— Сколько раз моё предчувствие нас подводило, Лидс?

— Не могу назвать ни одного случая. Айзек и Эрика действительно нас спасли. Если бы не ты, мы бы и не нашли их. 

— Они — славные ребята, которые показали нам, что не всё потеряно. И, смотри, вы с Малией в итоге встретились. Происки судьбы, не иначе.

Лидия фыркает, Стайлз задумчиво смотрит в окно.

Айзек и Эрика — живое воплощение любви и гармонии, которое бывает у родственных душ. В те времена, когда Стайлз и Лидия только выкупили бар и начали приводить его в порядок, остро встал вопрос подбора персонала. Кандидаты, которые устраивали Стайлза, не устраивали Лидию, и наоборот. 

С Айзеком Стайлз познакомился в университете ещё до того момента, как вылетел из него. И, Господи, Айзек — просто невероятный человек. Он подкупил Стайлза именно тем, что казался милым снаружи, но на деле был той ещё лисой внутри и совершенно этого не скрывал. 

Стайлз всегда ценил в людях искренность и естественность, возможно, именно поэтому они с Айзеком нашли общий язык чуть ли не сразу. Ну и нельзя было скидывать со счетов тот факт, что скучные лекции, как правило, сближают людей. 

Айзек жаловался на то, что у него нет работы и нужно как-то содержать семью. Под семьёй он подозревал Эрику, и Стайлза это подкупило. Он как никто другой знал, каково это — думать и решать за двоих. Потому Стайлз отправил Айзека на смотрины к Лидии чуть ли не сразу, надеясь таким образом убить двух зайцев сразу. 

И Лидия осталась более чем довольна кандидатом, даже более того: попросила Айзека привести ещё и Эрику, чтобы работать в баре вместе. И они остались, став для Стайлза и Лидии опорой и поддержкой в не самые лучшие времена. 

Они все вчетвером подняли бар с колен, и существовали в едином темпе, помогая друг другу. Смены чередовались, все они были друг у друга на подхвате и нередко страховали во время непредвиденных ситуаций. Как две части одного механизма, где детали идеально встали и дополняли друг друга. Своеобразная семья бара “У Лидии”. 

На самом деле, Айзек и Эрика воспринимались как нечто неделимое, целостное и потому невероятно завораживающее. В отличие от Стайлза и Лидии, которых феномен родственных душ только изуродовал, Айзек и Эрика являются теми, кто показывает — всё не безнадёжно. Бывают и счастливые пары, связанные самой судьбой.

Это помогало посмотреть на картину мира не только под мрачным углом, но и где-то в глубине души надеяться на хороший исход. Если не для себя, то хотя бы для близкого человека. В случае Стайлза — на хороший исход для Лидии, ведь на себе он уже давно поставил крест. 

— Помнишь первую смену Айзека? — внезапно спрашивает Стайлз.

Лидия вскидывает брови и тут же расплывается в улыбке: 

— Ага. Он перепутал всё стекло, а коктейли делал и вовсе отвратительные. Но слава Богу, что потом в нём проснулся настоящий талант. Примерно спустя месяц.

Стайлз фыркает и подходит к рабочему месту. Он ставит кружку на стол, включает компьютер и задаёт самый главный вопрос: 

— Что в итоге решила насчёт Малии? 

Лидия вздыхает. 

— Она хочет сегодня увидеться на ярмарке, что бы это ни значило. 

— И ты?..

— И я пойду. Ты прав, порой нужно прекращать бояться и просто давать себе шанс быть счастливой. 

Стайлз кивает и заходит в браузер. 

— Лидс. 

— М?

— Спасибо за кофе. 

Лидия усмехается и уходит. Стайлз разворачивает почту и начинает бегать глазами по строчкам очередного запроса. Сначала он не сразу понимает прочитанное, а потом, когда смысл до него доходит, Стайлз чувствует себя так, будто ему за шиворот вылили ведро холодной воды. 

Он задумчиво прикусывает губу и принимается за работу.

***

Спустя час Стайлз устало потирает пальцами переносицу. От найденной информации у него буквально взрывается голова, безумно хочется выпить. Ещё лучше — нажраться до потери сознания. Стайлз поднимается на ноги и идёт на кухню.

Он слышит, что Лидия плещется в ванной, открывает холодильник и видит, что еда стоит нетронутой со вчерашнего дня. Стайлз качает головой. У Лидии порой бывает такой прикол — она забывает поесть, особенно, когда волнуется, или когда бегает по делам без продыха.

Обычно в такие дни Стайлз яростно следит за тем, чтобы Лидия ела, совсем как когда-то следил за питанием отца. Он включает плиту, ставит сковородку и начинает разогревать обед. Для Лидии это, конечно, будет поздним завтраком, но уж лучше так, чем вообще никак. 

К тому моменту, как он заканчивает обжаривать тосты и успевает сварить кофе, Лидия выходит из душа, замотанная в полотенце. Она шумно вдыхает воздух, и выражение лица у неё сразу становится виноватым.

— Чёрт возьми, Стайлз, да, я как обычно. 

Стайлз ничего не отвечает, просто машет рукой в жесте “забей”. Лидия уходит в комнату и возвращается спустя минут пятнадцать, полотенцем растирая влажные после душа волосы. Стайлз разливает кофе по кружкам и садится за стол. 

Лидия усаживается напротив, и в тишине раздаётся звук урчащего живота. 

— Господи, что бы я без тебя делала, — стонет Лидия, а Стайлз только качает головой. 

— Не жрала бы целыми днями, это логично, — отвечает он и принимается за еду. 

Лидия смеётся и берет в руки вилку. Стайлз смотрит на неё, счастливую, улыбающуюся ярко, открыто, и чувствует, как в груди разливается тепло. На самом деле, он знает очевидную истину: у них с Лидией всё взаимно, и друг без друга они бы уже давно сдохли. 

Стайлз часто думает о том, что судьба с ними сыграла какую-то очень несмешную и злую шутку. Потому что если кто-то и является для него идеальной родственной душой, то это, безусловно, Лидия, со всеми своими тараканами, заморочками, перепадами настроения и боевым духом, который не так-то просто сломить.

Он просто не понимает, как кто-то может подходить ему больше. На уровне эмоций, инстинктов, привычек, да всего. Они с Лидией с самого начала являлись похожими настолько, насколько были разными, и дополняли друг друга идеально. 

В те моменты, когда у Стайлза срывает резьбу, Лидс является его тихой гаванью, человеком, который парой слов запросто может привести в чувство. И, наоборот, тогда, когда внутри Лидии пузырится истерика, злоба, отвращение, Стайлз словно та самая щёлочь, нейтрализующая любую кислоту. 

Можно сказать, что в такие моменты Стайлз спасает их обоих, потому что всё, что связано с Лидией для него равнозначно спасению себя самого. 

Стайлз откровенно залипает на том, как красиво на солнце блестят зелёные глаза Лидии, что пропускает тот момент, когда она перегибается через стол и хватает его за запястье. Совсем как Стайлз схватил её накануне. 

Кожу тут же обжигает, Стайлз шипит, но руку не убирает. Заслужил. Он должен был сказать ей ещё утром. 

— Моя очередь возмущаться? Стайлз, как?!

Рассказать придётся сейчас, причём не дробя и выкладывая все карты на стол. 

— Мария вчера приходила в бар. 

— Да, про это я знаю.

— Со своим отцом. 

— Про это я знаю тоже, — Лидия внезапно осекается на середине фразы. — О, Боже. Ты шутишь?

— Да погоди пока. Самое интересное впереди. Сегодня поступил очередной заказ. 

— Так. 

— Ну, в общем… Угадай, чья фирма нуждается в не самых легальных услугах с точки зрения закона? 

— Боже… 

— Это тоже ещё не всё, — продолжает Стайлз, внутренне подбираясь. — Помнишь, мы год назад не могли подобраться к Кейт Арджент, пока эта сука угрожала отжать у нас бар?

— Такое забудешь, — фыркает Лидия. 

— В Хейл Индастриз уверены, что данные воруют Ардженты. Правда, напрямую доказать они это не могут, вот и идут окольными путями. 

Лидия давится следующей репликой и таращит глаза, Стайлз продолжает: 

— По документам хозяйка бара — ты, Лидия. Я могу просто помочь Хейлу и заработать денег, а могу… 

— Уничтожь её, — говорит Лидия охрипшим голосом. — Просто… Мне плевать на последствия, но сколько нервов она нам тогда сожрала — это немыслимо. И если сейчас ей можно вернуть — сделай всё, что необходимо.

Стайлз сыто облизывается. Лидия только что сняла поводок с его ошейника и сказала: “Фас!”. 

***

Питер закрывает крышку ноутбука и откидывается на спинку кресла. Всё оказывается гораздо хуже, чем он ожидал. 

Питер не столько устал, сколько заебался. Компания находится на грани фола, и сил спасать ситуацию с каждым днём остаётся всё меньше. Нервная система изнашивается, а теперь, вдобавок ко всему прочему, Питер постоянно думает про обретённую родственную душу. 

Хотя не должен думать. Он вспоминает, как постоянно задвигал само существование своей родственной души подальше, всегда выбирая что-то, но не её. Имеет ли Питер право выбрать родственную душу сейчас? Может, у пацана уже давно налажена жизнь, и лезть в неё бессмысленно?

“Стайлз, — повторяет себе Питер, — его зовут Стайлз Стилински”. 

Питер даже не удивился, узнав, что Стайлз из того же города, что и он сам. Он с самого начала думал, что имя ему знакомо, но не мог вспомнить, откуда. Пока Малия не сказала, что Стайлз с подругой приехали из Бейкон-Хиллс, и не упомянула, что отец Стайлза, вроде как, был там шерифом. 

И вот тут до Питера дошло. Хотя на самом деле, он думал, что Стайлз — это всё же прозвище, чудаковатое и странное. Но, безусловно, ему подходящее. На самом деле, Питер за последние сутки воскрешал в памяти образ Стайлза так часто, что это уже начинало походить на помешательство. 

Как будто кто-то щёлкнул переключатель, отвечающий за логичность и последовательность поступков. 

Он понимает, почему все эти годы бегал от своей родственной души. Потому что однажды ее встретив, уже на самом деле не захочешь отпускать никогда. И сейчас он, наоборот, хочешь найти Стайлза, гонимый невесть откуда взявшейся потребностью быть рядом. 

Как будто все то, что он подавлял в себе долгие годы, решило вдруг вырваться наружу и прорвать плотину, сметая на своем пути любые доводы рассудка. 

Ему больше не хочется ни убегать, ни пытаться наебать судьбу. Питер понимает — чему быть, того не миновать. Он решает сначала ликвидировать проблемы с Арджентами, чтобы потом заняться их со Стайлзом вопросом. 

О самом Стайлзе Питеру удалось насобирать чертовски мало информации. Всё, что удалось выяснить — Стайлз после смерти отца уехал из Бейкон-Хиллс в Нью-Йорк, поступил в технологический институт, откуда вылетел буквально через год. Кроме подробностей отчисления, никакой другой информации про Стайлза не было.

Питер решает чуть позже дать Дэнни задание вызузнать о Стайлзе побольше. И собирается обязательно сходить в бар познакомиться лично. Сразу же, как спасёт Хейл Индастриз от неминуемого падения. Потому что компания — то самое, что держит на плаву всю его семью. 

И Питер не может их подвести. 

***

Кейт Питер раздражает. Да так сильно, что хочется сломать психованной суке шею, лишь бы убралась с его территории от греха подальше. Впрочем, именно в тот момент, как Кейт переступает порог его офиса, у Питера не остаётся сомнений: утечка данных — дело рук Арджентов. 

— Я надеюсь, мы договоримся, — елейным голоском произносит Кейт, а Питер в уме прикидывает, сколько лет дают за убийство и смогут ли его отмазать лучшие адвокаты.

Питер ненавидит Кейт с тех самых пор, как она пыталась залезть к Дереку в штаны, чтобы выведать тайны Хейл Индастриз. Дерек, конечно, был не дурак, и послал суку нахуй, но отношение к женщинам у племянника с тех пор изрядно просело. 

Отвратительная грязная история. В каком-то смысле Питер винит себя, что не смог уберечь племянника и гордится тем, что Дерек всё же принял правильное решение. Но последствий это нисколько не умаляет. 

Кейт — змея, опасная и просто до ужаса ядовитая. 

Питер лишь искренне надеется, что специалист, которого нанял Дэнни, сможет им помочь. Потому что иначе все они в глубокой заднице. 

— Надейся, дорогая, — улыбается Питер. 

Кейт скрипит зубами. Злится. Злость — это хорошо, это очень хорошо. Кейт держит себя в руках далеко не так безупречно, как ей кажется. Питер тоже на грани фола, но он знает, что у него не дрогнула ни одна лицевая мышца.

Не показывай эмоции. Никогда, даже думать забудь. Выроешь себе могилу раньше, чем успеешь сделать вдох.

— Твоей компании крышка, Хейл, ты должен это понимать, — тон у Кейт остаётся напористым, и это выдаёт её с потрохами.

— Очень смелое заявление, — фыркает Питер, смеривая Кейт взглядом. 

— Какой козырь у тебя в рукаве? — Кейт подаётся вперед, Питер заставляет себя стоять на месте, хотя очень хочется её ударить, брезгливо вытерев руку после. 

Он молчит и зеркалит её улыбку, Кейт снова начинает закипать. Атмосфера — не приведи Господь, гнетущую тишину можно резать пластами и подавать за праздничным столом с одной единственной целью — отравить всех гостей разом. 

— Мы не вовремя? — внезапно раздаётся со стороны двери.

Питер слышит знакомый голос и вздрагивает. Он смотрит Кейт за спину и чувствует, что воздуха в кабинете внезапно становится слишком мало, как будто из помещения выкачали весь кислород. На пороге стоит Стайлз в сопровождении Дэнни, последний вопросительно поднимает брови вверх. 

Стайлз выглядит так, как Питер его запомнил. Чёрная футболка оттеняет совершенно дикие глаза, на левое плечо накинута лямка рюкзака, губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке. Он даже не смотрит на Питера, всё его внимание сосредоточено на Кейт. 

И это очень странно. При виде Стайлза запястье начинает гореть, а по телу прокатывается нервная дрожь. Питер даже назвал бы её приятной, если бы не обстоятельства и не удивление. Он никак не ожидал увидеть Стайлза здесь и сейчас. 

Питер замечает, как Кейт начинает стремительно бледнеть, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

— Какого хрена? — её голос звучит ровно, но доза яда в интонации зашкаливает, и сразу становится понятно — она напугана просто до усрачки. 

— У тебя есть версии, дорогая? — Стайлз облизывает губы и плотоядно усмехается.

Дэнни непонимающе переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Питера и обратно, а Кейт словно прирастает к земле. Даже Питера пробирает. Но больше всего его удивляет подбор слова и тон, с которым Стайлз обратился к Кейт. 

Слишком. Похож. На его собственный.

Это невероятно. 

Кейт разворачивается обратно к Питеру:

— Это — твой козырь в рукаве, Хейл? Ты серьёзно? 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — а вот Питер держит себя в руках превосходно.

— Ты не с тем человеком связался, — шипит Кейт и направляется к выходу.

Около Стайлза она тормозит и выплевывает ему в лицо: 

— Ты пожалеешь. Держись подальше от всего этого, Стилински. 

Стайлз скалится: 

— Я с говном тебя сожру. 

Улыбается: 

— Мне терять нечего. 

Вполголоса шепчет ей прямо в лицо: 

— Из нас двоих пожалеешь ты.

Кейт отшатывается от него, как от прокаженного, и быстрым шагом выходит из кабинета. Питер нервно сглатывает. Потому что выражение лица Стайлза не меняется: он смотрит на Питера точно так же, как смотрел на Кейт буквально минуту назад.

— Дэнни, дальше мы сами, — выдыхает Питер, и Дэнни сразу ретируется из кабинета вон. 

В каком-то смысле Питер ему даже сочувствует, на месте Дэнни он бы тоже был абсолютно сбит с толку всем происходящим. С уходом Кейт атмосфера становится не такой ядовитой, но воздуха всё ещё не хватает, а напряжение продолжает витать в воздухе. 

Стайлз скидывает на пол рюкзак и потирает левой рукой шею в области затылка, а у Питера взгляд прикипает к той самой руке, на которой среди бесконечной вязи чернил красуется его метка. Дыхание тут же перехватывает, а из головы испаряются все связные мысли. 

Кроме одной. 

“Мой собственный знак на теле другого человека. Пожизненное клеймо у него на запястье”. 

— С тебя двойная оплата, — говорит Стайлз.

Голос у Стайлза низкий, с приятной хрипотцой, и Питер неосознанно ловит себя на мысли, что хочет слушать этот звук вечно. 

“Он знает, — проносится в голове у Питера. — Он знает, кем вы приходитесь друг другу, и явно от этого не в восторге”. 

Родственные души — полная дрянь. Без этой судьбоносной связи у Питера мог бы быть шанс наладить со Стайлзом не настолько натянутые отношения. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Питер не уверен, что их бы не разнесло по течению жизни в разные стороны. 

Стайлз стоит напротив него и молчит. 

“Ждёт, что я откажусь”, — понимает Питер, и вслух насмешливо произносит:

— А не слишком ли много? 

Стайлз усмехается и смотрит прямо на Питера, прожигая его глазами:

— Двойная. Оплата. Или спасай свою корпорацию сам, Хейл. 

Он настолько язвительно выделяет его фамилию, что Питер сразу понимает, как сильно Стайлз на него злится. 

Питер уверен — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, он бы лежал сейчас в муках на полу, а Стайлз бы и бровью не повёл. А ещё Питер понимает, что не сможет отвести от Стайлза взгляд, даже если сильно захочет. 

У того под глазами черные круги, склера воспалена, но, чёрт возьми. Какие. Же. Красивые. Глаза. Невероятные. Каряя радужка с гипнотическими желтыми вкраплениями, смотреть можно бесконечно долго. 

И Питеру очень сильно хочется в них смотреть, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду. 

Эти мысли приводят его в состояние раздражения, потому что Господи Боже мой, серьезно? Серьезно? Достаточно увидеть человека один раз (ладно, два) и просто потерять голову? Питер ненавидит, когда контроль оказывается не в его руках. 

Проклятые родственные души с заложенной внутри идеальной совместимостью. 

Тотальный беспросветный пиздец. 

— Как бармен может смыслить так много в области программного обеспечения?

— Я же не спрашиваю, как выходец из захудалого городка смог нажить себе целое состояние. 

Мелькает мысль, что постоянно огрызаться стало для Стайлза чем-то вроде второй натуры. Защитным механизмом, который он не не хочет (не может?) контролировать в отчаянной попытке выжить. 

За что он борется? От кого он бежит? Что происходит у него в жизни?

Питер ещё раз бегло осматривает Стайлза, подмечая нездоровый цвет лица, лопнувшую сетку капилляров, слишком острые скулы. Движения у него дёрганые, рваные, как будто Стайлз сидит на спидах или на чём ещё похуже. 

Питер не может перестать об этом думать, когда тот добавляет:

— Малия, кстати, удивительная девушка. История её матери особенно берёт за душу. 

Равнодушный голос, который констатирует факты, а у Питера кровь стынет в жилах от осознания того, что Стайлз знает про него слишком много. Если не всё. Но это не значит, что козырей в рукаве нет. 

— Покойный шериф Бейкон-Хиллс гордился бы сыном, верно? 

Стайлз сразу меняет в лице, а Питер понимает, что попал чётко в цель. 

Давить на Питера через дочь — плохая тактика, очень плохая. Питер не оставит от зарвавшегося щенка и мокрого места, если он тронет Малию хотя бы пальцем. И плевать, что в случае чего Питер уничтожит свою собственную родственную душу.

Которую буквально только что обрёл.

Полный. Пиздец. 

— Данные перехватывают Ардженты. И я могу это доказать. Тебе решать, Хейл. Но работать буду только за двойную оплату.

—Что именно связывает тебя с Кейт? — спрашивает Питер внезапно даже для себя, решая как можно скорее расставить все точки над i. 

— Не твое собачье дело, — огрызается Стайлз.

Питер насмешливо поднимает брови вверх:

— С работодателем надо разговаривать повежливей.

— У меня слишком много претензий к нынешнему работодателю. Мы будем разговаривать о бреше в твоей системе безопасности или обсасывать мою жизнь? Если второе, то я пойду, и пусть твою жопу из огня вытаскивает Дэнни. Ах да, прости, он не может. 

Питер понимает, что Стайлз прав. А ещё Питер понимает, что Стайлз в этой ситуации ему намного нужнее, чем хвалёная гордость и прочие ничего не значащие вещи. Единственное, что сейчас имеет значение — компания, которая является оплотом благополучия для всей их семьи.

Слишком много поставлено на карту, чтобы играть со Стайлзом в перетягивание каната. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Прости?

— По работе. 

Стайлз хмурится, продолжает выглядеть настороженным и готовым к бою. Как дикая лисица, которую зажали в угол. Питера веселит это сравнение, и он пытается сдержать улыбку, чтобы не испортить момент. Он миролюбиво разводит руками:

— Присядешь?

Стайлз топчется на месте, но в итоге пересекает кабинет и садится напротив. 

Питер описывает Стайлзу проблему и замечает, что тот действительно слушает. Из взгляда уходит враждебность, остаётся лишь профессиональная заинтересованность. Стайлз задает правильные уточняющие вопросы и сразу начинает описывать детальное решение, подкрепляя их необходимым перечнем данных. 

Питер расслабляется. Будущее его компании в надежных руках, спорить с этим бессмысленно. Они договариваются, что Стайлз приступит к своим обязанностям в ближайшее время, и оба сходятся на мнении, что Арджентов нужно давить до полного уничтожения. 

Точнее, эту тактику предлагает Стайлз, а Питер не спорит. Ему, безусловно, интересно узнать, за что Стайлз так ненавидит Кейт, но он решает просто извлечь выгоду из сложившейся ситуации. Ардженты и у него сидят поперёк горла, глупо отказываться от возможности навставлять им палки в колёса. 

— У тебя поднебесная цена за твои услуги, ты в курсе? — спрашивает Питер в конце разговора.

Спрашивает просто ради того, чтобы услышать голос Стайлза ещё раз.

Какой же. Кошмар. 

— Переживёшь, — равнодушно бросает Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.

Он уходит, и Питер сидит в тишине долгое время, понимая, что добровольно шагнул в пропасть и ни капли не жалеет о случившемся. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит знакомый образ, который, кажется, выжгли раскалённым железом в мозгу.

Может быть, судьба и не такая стерва, раз сегодня события повернулись именно так. Может быть, им со Стайлзом суждено было встретиться именно сейчас и именно при таких обстоятельствах. Кто знает. 

***

И Лидия, и Стайлз ненавидят Кейт Арджент просто до скрипа зубов.

Года полтора назад эта сука пыталась отжать у них бар. Сначала она заявилась с чеком на космическую сумму денег, потом в ход пошли угрозы, а позже она натравила на них санэпидемслужбу. 

Стайлзу и Лидии удалось выйти из положения, сохранив бар и лицо, но вот раскопать достаточно грязи, чтобы отправить психованную суку за решётку, они не смогли. 

Поэтому очень удачно, что конфликт у Хейла именно с Арджентами и что именно Кейт пришла в Хейл Индастриз на переговоры. Провожая Кейт взглядом, Стайлз уже просчитывал варианты и понимал, что Питер не будет ему особо мешать. 

Выходя из здания Хейл Индастриз, Стайлз уже знает, каким будет его следующий шаг.

Он проводит в поисках информации остаток дня, понимая, что грязи на саму Кейт всё ещё маловато. А вот на самих Арджентов удаётся нарыть много интересного. Стайлз обновляет страницы и бегает глазами по монитору, когда у него вибрирует телефон. Он раздражённо скидывает вызов и возвращается к работе. 

На следующий день заголовки газет пестрят сообщениями о том, что дочь известного бизнесмена подозревается в крупных нелегальных поставках оружия. Доказательства полиция навряд ли найдёт, но Стайлз знает, что на Арджент Корпорейшн удалось обратить внимание, и теперь сухими из воды им выйти не удастся. 

Самого Питера Хейла не удаётся выкинуть из головы, как бы сильно ему не хотелось. Пару раз в день телефон вибрирует, оповещая о звонке, Стайлз так же неизменно скидывает вызов. Но мысли, мысли это уже не останавливает. Потому что не только Лидия падка на настойчивость.

Ещё несколько дней у него уходит на то, чтобы взломать почту Арджент Корпорейшн и отследить нужные цепочки писем. Стайлз усмехается, сверяя данные. Да, Хейл не зря платит ему такие большие деньги. Перед глазами так некстати возникает усмешка Хейла, Стайлз закатывает глаза. 

Стайлз всё ещё слишком злится, чтобы мыслить здраво, чтобы о чём-то мечтать и на что-то надеяться. Между ними с Хейлом только работа, Стайлз сделает своё дело, а потом они разойдутся каждый по своей дороге. По крайней мере, таков план. 

Он идёт на кухню, где сталкивается с Лидией, которая сегодня закрывала смену в баре. 

— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, Лидия устало кивает.

Он разогревает ей ужин, заваривает чай и собирается оставить её одну, потому что после смен Лидия любит посидеть в одиночестве и тишине, когда в спину ему прилетает: 

— Отец Малии сегодня заходил.

Стайлз застывает на месте. 

— Что? 

— Про тебя спрашивал, — Лидия пустыми глазами смотрит на тарелку с едой.

— Я тебя услышал, — говорит Стайлз и уходит к себе в комнату. 

Это раздражает. Одно дело — когда их, прости Господи, отношения остаются сугубо между ними. Но другое дело — когда начинают притягиваться уже другие люди. Та же Лидия. Тот же бар, который должен быть безопасным местом и максимально нейтральной территорией. 

Стайлз ложится на кровать и думает о том, что настырность у Хейлов в крови. Малия буквально сторожит Лидию, ходит за ней по пятам, но Лидс не то чтобы сильно возмущается такому положению вещей. Наоборот, он расцветает, улыбается, радуется и каждую встречу с Малией ждёт с нетерпением, хоть и старается не показывать этого.

Он гипнотизирует взглядом телефон, а потом всё же плюет и набирает номер. 

— Ты не брал трубку, — голос Хейла проходится по оголённым нервам как разряд тока. 

И Стайлз не может понять, нравится ему это ощущение или нет. 

— Я не хотел разговаривать.

— Издеваешься? — нравится. Стайлзу нравится слышать его голос. 

Он просто в жопе, запястье начинает гореть. Стайлз с досадой прикусывает губу, рассматривая бесконечность, которая, кажется, стала немного выраженней и ярче за последние дни. Стайлз очень хочет верить, что ему всё же кажется. 

— Нет, что ты. 

— Стайлз, это важно. 

— Кому? Тебе? Потому что мне насрать, Питер. Без тебя хватает и проблем, и всего остального, ладно?

Стайлз думает, что после таких выпадов Хейл однозначно свернёт ему шею при встрече, которая сто процентов состоится рано или поздно, ведь Хейлы так просто не сдаются. А ещё до него только потом доходит, что он назвал Хейла по имени. 

Это просто супермегахуёво.

— Нужно, чтобы ты приехал в офис. 

А встреча, судя по всему, намечается очень и очень скоро. Потому что Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень интересно увидеть Хейла. Просто напоследок. Просто потому что. Тем более, что повод действительно есть (высказать Хейлу всё о наболевшем за всю его грёбаную жизнь, например), и… 

Стайлз мысленно даёт себе по лицу. 

— Это насчёт Кейт? Потому что если… 

— Срать я на неё хотел. 

Питер отвечает слишком быстро, будто догадывался, что Стайлз спросит именно про это. Впрочем, неудивительно, это ведь элементарная логическая цепочка. Стайлз соскребает последние остатки рассудка и пытается ещё раз:

— Документы я могу отправить тебе почтой. Пара дней — и затаскаешь Арджентов по судам.

— Привези лично в руки, будь добр, лапушка. 

Стайлза против воли прошивает волной крупной дрожи от этой интонации. Он хочет сказать “нет”, и никогда больше в жизни не позволять себе даже вспоминать этого человека, но охреневший от эндорфинов мозг работает на опережение:

— Ладно, — Стайлз словно слышит собственный голос со стороны. — Я приеду. 

Питер хмыкает и кладёт трубку, а Стайлз думает о том, что ему срочно нужен стакан воды с цианидом. 

Будь проклят тот день, когда он встретил свою родственную душу. Ненавидеть человека на расстоянии было намного проще. 

***

Питер жалеет о том, что настоял на встрече, когда Стайлз переступает порог.

Стайлз выглядит отвратительно, он выглядит так, будто не спал недели, а нормально ел в последний раз месяц назад. Стайлз выглядит как человек, который работает 24/7, и не валится с ног только благодаря титаническим усилиям воли. 

Питер решает подумать об этом позже, а потому начинает издалека:

— Не надоело бегать?

— Такое не может надоесть. Тебе ли не знать. 

Питер впервые за все эти годы задумывается о том, что, когда родственная душа игнорирует тебя такое долгое время (практически всю жизнь), это необратимо меняет. Обухом по голове настигает осознание того, что меняет отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. 

А если накапливаются еще и другие обстоятельства, которые отравляют жизнь, то единственным выходом, наверное, кажется выход в окно. Питер уверен, что Стайлз задумывался об этом варианте решения всех проблем немеренное количество раз, но почему-то отчаянно продолжал цепляться за жизнь.

Почему? Что его держит? Что придает ему сил бороться дальше?

— Премиальные, — бросает Питер, кивая на стол.

Он может только гадать, какая реакция будет. Питер, на самом деле, тоже устал. Общими усилиями они смогли зажать Арджентов в угол, и, положа руку на сердце, Питер не знал, как он бы справился без Стайлза в этой ситуации.

Ему не жалко денег, он действительно хочет помочь, хоть и понимает, что после этого Стайлз исчезнет из его жизни навсегда. Стайлз замирает на месте, и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Не нужно, — говорит он.

Питер понимает, что Стайлз имеет в виду не только деньги. Точнее, совсем не деньги. Стайлз имеет в виду “Не нужно жалости, помощи, мне ничего от тебя не нужно”. Питер не согласен. Категорически не согласен. 

— Уверен? — спрашивает Питер, подходя ближе.

Стайлз делает рваный вдох и делает шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Он нервно облизывает губы, и Питер готов поклясться, что паршивец делает это неосознанно, потому что находится в состоянии, близком к панике. 

Питер жалеет о том, что не может узнать, что именно сейчас происходит у Стайлза в голове. Он делает еще один шаг, и смотрит на Стайлза в упор. Тот не двигается с места, будто загипнотизированный, и рвано вдыхает и выдыхает воздух.

— Тебе нужны деньги, Стайлз. Я не знаю, зачем, но знаю, что они нужны. Не отказывайся, не каждый день судьба бывает такой щедрой. 

— Расплачиваться буду натурой? — усмехается тот.

Питер ловит себя на мысли, что, даже будучи в состоянии, близком к аффекту или панической атаке, Стайлз все еще продолжает защищаться. Неосознанно. Что-то вроде реакции “бей-беги”, пусть и на минималках.

Питер качает головой и делает шаг назад. 

— Это премиальные. За хорошую работу, выполненную вовремя и максимально профессионально. 

Питер разрывает зрительный контакт и разворачивается. Он отходит к столу, и уже со спины слышит, как закрывается дверь его кабинета. На столе лежит флешка с данными. Чек Стайлз всё же забрал. Это — единственное, что радует Питера в этот паршивый день. 

Кто же знал, что с его собственной родственной душой будет так сложно. 


	3. Часть 3.

Five Finger Death Punch - A Little Bit Off

Стайлз смотрит на проклятый чек уже минут двадцать. Создаётся странное ощущение, что Хейл хочет его таким образом купить, и в глубине души у Стайлза аж свербит от желание пойти и плюнуть тому в лицо. Желательно ядом, наблюдая, как кожу разъедает до костей. 

Его очень злит вся эта ситуация, отдающая сюрреализмом и какой-то тупостью. Стайлз снова ощущает ярость, которая клокочет внутри, не находя выхода. Хейлу перманентно хочется свернуть шею, он раздражает просто до скрипа зубов, и самое ужасное заключается в том, что сделать с этим ничего нельзя. 

Стайлз встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Очень хочется вернуть деньги, но, на самом деле, Хейл прав — Стайлзу они нужны. Точнее, им с Лидией они нужны, будь оно всё неладно. Это — тот самый случай, когда гордость нужно засунуть подальше и просто не выёбываться. 

Но Стайлз не умеет не выёбываться, и про это никогда нельзя забывать. 

Поэтому уже через час он обналичивает проклятый чек, а потом переводит Хейлу всю сумму со своего счёта до последнего цента. И реакция последнего не заставляет себя долго ждать: спустя какое-то время деньги возвращаются, правда, с некоторой прибавкой. 

Стайлз тупо пялится в экран телефона несколько минут, хмурится, и снова отправляет сумму обратно. Тоже с прибавкой. В этот раз деньги возвращаются немедленно, и опять больше, чем нужно. Стайлз вымученно закатывает глаза. Хейл, должно быть, просто издевается. 

Внутренне закипая, Стайлз возвращает тому деньги в третий раз. Он плетётся на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе и надеется, что Хейл всё же не настолько упёртый баран. Как выясняется спустя буквально минуту, в упрямстве они могут конкурировать друг с другом на равных. Возможно, первенство всё же будет на стороне Хейла в этой схватке. 

Это всё напоминает какую-то детскую игру, в которую играют взрослые люди. Господи, позор какой. 

— Чем занят? — голос Лидии отвлекает его от собственных невесёлых мыслей. 

Лидс выглядит… Счастливой и довольной жизнью. Стайлз не может вспомнить ни единого случая, когда видел её такой. Она подходит к нему и легко целует в макушку, не прекращая мягко улыбаться. Да уж, определённо, связь со своей родственной душой идёт людям на пользу. 

Если родственная душа не сраный мудоёб, разумеется. 

— Да вот… Играем с Хейлом в перетягивание каната. Он мне деньги — я ему деньги. И так до бесконечности. 

— Да уж, очень по-взрослому, — фыркает Лидия, включая чайник. 

Она подходит к холодильнику, достаёт из морозилки егермейстер и ставит его на стол. Стайлз следит за её манипуляциями, приподняв брови. Лидия, не обращая на него никакого внимания, подходит к гарнитуру и, встав на цыпочки, достаёт поллитровую кружку с верхних полок. 

Стайлз отправляет Хейлу деньги в четвёртый раз и откровенно жалеет о том, что вообще всё это начал. Его первоначальные надежды не оправдываются, Хейл оказывается воистину упёртым бараном, а Стайлз чувствует, что начинает уставать от этого цирка. 

Уставать и как-то… Расслабляться, что ли. По крайней мере, он не чувствует себя распоследним идиотом, ведь “в перетягивание каната” они играют вдвоём. Он и… Владелец многомиллионной корпорации, да. Губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, и от осознания этого внутри поднимается настоящая паника. 

Господь Милосердный, какой кошмар. 

Чайник щёлкает, оповещая о том, что вода закипела. Лидия наливает в кружку Егермейстера на два пальца и отходит, чтобы убрать бутылку на место. У гарнитура она шуршит чем-то на полках и возвращается к столу с пачкой зелёного чая в руках. 

— И не говори, Лидс. Сорок лет мужику, всё заняться нечем. 

— Да вы оба в этой ситуации хороши, — закатывает Лидия глаза, засыпая чай в кружку.

Она убирает пачку обратно, а по дороге обратно забирает чайник и заливает чайные листья кипятком. Порой Лидия пьёт чай вот так: не заваривает отдельно, а просто фигачит сразу в кружку, и потом жует эту траву, даже не морщась. Ещё и алкоголя добавляет, просто потому что любит алкоголь и горячие напитки. 

Потрясающе отбитая женщина.

Стайлз непременно бы женился на ней, если бы они не были лучшими друзьями. 

— Эй, ты на чьей стороне? — возмущается он, сердито барабаня пальцами по столу и глядя на экран телефона. 

— На своей собственной, — хмыкает Лидия и делает первый глоток. 

Она блаженно улыбается, ставит кружку на стол и подходит к Стайлзу, обнимая его со спины и утыкаясь носом в затылок. Напряжение моментально отпускает, Стайлз расслабленно выдыхает. Телефон вибрирует, сигнализируя об очередном сообщении, но Стайлз полностью сосредоточен на Лидии сейчас. 

Он видит, как сильно Лидс преображается рядом с Малией, и, положа руку на сердце, ему самому становится легче дышать. Стайлз искренне за неё радуется и начинает подозревать, что счастье, которым переполняется Лидс в последнее время, заразно. 

Или что они просто-напросто связаны слишком сильно, и действительно испытывают один спектр эмоций на двоих, как порой про них шутят Айзек или Эрика.

— Лидс? 

— М?

— Ты-то мне не пизди. 

Лидия фыркает ему в волосы, Стайлз чувствует толпу мурашек, которые пробегают вдоль позвоночника и морщится от неприятных ощущений. Она размыкает объятия, берёт свою кружку и садится напротив, поднимая на Стайлза взгляд. 

В её глазах плещется немая просьба, и Стайлз чувствует, что сейчас произойдёт что-то, что выбьет его из равновесия. 

— Малия хочет познакомить меня со своим отцом. 

— Тааак… 

— И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы…

— Чтобы я там был с тобой, верно? 

Лидия кивает и опускает голову. Стайлз знает, что она бы не просила, если бы ей это не было по-настоящему важно. Да даже если бы и не было, он в любом случае её одну не оставит. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, как много значит для Лидии предстоящая встреча и как сильно ей будет необходима его поддержка. 

Он аккуратно касается пальцами её руки. 

— Я там буду, Лидс. Я всё понимаю, и один вечер уж как-нибудь переживу. 

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Лидия, сжимая его пальцы своими. 

Стайлз видит, как черты лица Лидии разглаживаются, и она снова начинает улыбаться. Ярко, открыто, счастливо. Он очень любит такую её улыбку, и, конечно же, не может не улыбаться в ответ. Это просто не поддаётся контролю, да и контролировать-то не особо хочется такие внезапные моменты счастья. 

Он поднимается на ноги, забирает со стола телефон и выходит из кухни. Уже в комнате он смотрит на входящие сообщения и вспоминает про цирк, от которого его отвлекло появление Лидии. Цирк, который они с Хейлом устроили буквально полчаса назад. 

Непонятно, сколько они могли бы гонять несчастный чек туда-сюда, но в пятый раз Хейлу сверху докидывает такую сумму, что Стайлз понимает: он или примет проклятый чек, или останется в одних трусах и будет сосать хуи примерно всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Он читает сообщение о переводе средств и еле как сдерживается, чтобы не пробить себе ладонью лоб. Стайлз матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы и осознаёт, что этот раунд остался отнюдь не за ним. Как ни крути, присутствие Лидс здорово его расслабляет.

Ладно. Ладно же. Он подумает обо всём этом когда-нибудь потом. 

***

Когда деньги приходят в первый раз, Питер пребывает в недоумении. Ведь нелогично сначала забирать проклятый чек, а потом вот так вот… Прямо скажем, выёбываться. С другой стороны, Питер догадывается, что Стайлз просто никак не может разобраться в себе, и поэтому его так шатает. 

На самом деле, Питер даже про себя не может сказать, что он в норме. 

Когда деньги приходят во второй раз, Питер удивляется и, подстёгнутый внезапным любопытством, решает посмотреть, насколько Стайлза хватит. А Стайлза, судя по всему, хватит надолго, потому что сумма возвращается чуть ли не немедленно. Тоже с прибавкой. Питер стискивает зубы и предпринимает очередную попытку. 

На третий раз Питер внезапно даже для себя раздражается и буквально отшвыривает телефон на стол, потому что понимает: упрямства паршивцу не занимать. Ещё хуже Малии, когда та была подростком, ей-Богу. 

— У тебя нормально всё? — голос Дерека выдёргивает его из странных размышлений.

Питер нервно машет рукой, показывая жестом, мол, проходи, раз пришёл, но ко мне не лезь. Тот заходит, прикрывает дверь и… Смотрит. Дерек смотрит так, как умеет смотреть именно Дерек, а Питер только больше злится.

— Что? — Питер не выдерживает первым, Дерек фыркает. 

— У тебя на руке… 

— Я в курсе, — обрывает он племянника.

Обсуждать эту тему не хочется совершенно, он даже с Малией по этому поводу ещё не говорил. Не то чтобы Питер чувствует какие-то угрызения совести по этому поводу, он просто не любит хранить от дочери секреты. 

Особенно такие секреты. Особенно когда Малия сама обрела родственную душу. 

— Это как-то связано с тем парнем, который выходил отсюда вчера?

Питер сначала думает, что ему послышалось, но Дерек смотрит на него в упор и явно ждёт ответа. Уголки его губ подрагивают, как будто тот пытается сдержать улыбку, а Питер буквально чувствует, как в лёгких заканчивается воздух. 

— Откуда ты?.. Как?..

— В лифте вместе ехали. Он просто золотце, — Дерек всё же не может сдержать улыбку, Питер в ответ на это просто закатывает глаза. 

— Да. С цианидом, — бормочет он и, взяв в руки телефон, отходит к окну.

Дерек на это только фыркает:

— Да ладно, Питер, ты же любишь таких. Вот Коррин была… 

— Дерек, ты можешь просто заткнуться? 

Слышится сдавленный смешок, Питер выдыхает. Шутливая перепалка с Дереком его расслабляет, всё уже не кажется настолько безысходным. Поэтому Питер отправляет Стайлзу деньги в четвёртый раз, и ловит себя на мысли, что они — словно малые дети, которые меряются куличиками в песочнице. 

И никто никому не хочет уступать, разумеется. Один — великовозрастный придурок, второй — придурок помоложе. 

У Бога отменное чувство юмора, безусловно. Знает, как правильно сводить родственные души. 

Питер качает головой и поворачивается к Дереку:

— Что ты хотел?

— Поздравить с тем, что Арджентов взяли с поличным. 

Новость кажется слишком прекрасной, чтобы быть правдой. Питер вскидывает брови:

— Ты шутишь? 

— Кейт сегодня была арестована за незаконное хранение и сбыт оружия. Доказательства в итоге удалось найти, теперь компания Арджентов под прицелом у копов и некоторых особо важных инстанций. Кто бы ни был тот парень, который латал дыры в нашей безопасности, у него на Арджентов был большой зуб.

— Как и у всех нас, — тяжело вздыхает Питер.

Но улыбку, улыбку сдержать он всё же не может. Ардженты выпили им слишком много крови и теперь получили по заслугам. Это — безумно приятная и радостная новость. Целая куча проблем, наконец-то, останется позади. 

— Мама зовёт нас в Бейкон-Хиллс на праздники, — меняет тему Дерек, и Питер понимает, зачем тот на самом деле пришёл. 

По правде говоря, он бы не отказался от того, чтобы собраться всей семьёй в их доме. В своих мечтах Питер обязательно бы взял Стайлза с собой, чтобы познакомить его со всеми своими родными и близкими. Предварительно выбив ему все зубы и посадив на короткий поводок, разумеется. 

Господи, как же со Стайлзом сложно. 

Это у них семейное, даже не столько смотрины, сколько стремление показать: “Смотри, я пускаю тебя в святая святых, эти люди — моя семья, но и твоей семьёй они станут тоже. Тебя здесь любят и тебе здесь рады”. Питер очень хотел бы, чтобы у Стайлза было такое место. Особенно после… Всего. 

Питер понимает, почему Малия очень переживает за их встречу с Лидией. 

— Я в любом случае навряд ли поеду, Дерек, к чему это всё?

— Просто вдруг обстоятельства переменятся, и ты всё же передумаешь, — Дерек внимательно на него смотрит. Слишком внимательно.

Это бесит. 

— Обстоятельства — это Стайлз? 

— Так его зовут Стайлз?

Бесконечность за последние дни стала чётче, выраженней, и один только Бог разберёт, что это на самом деле значит, ведь общий язык они со Стайлзом найдут, кажется, только в следующей жизни. 

— Дерек, уйди. Я работаю над этой проблемой.

Питер понимает, что это не праздное любопытство, а банальная забота, но всё кажется таким запутанным и сложным прямо сейчас. Как будто он бесконечно воюет с гидрой: отрубает одну голову с проблемами, и на её месте вырастают две других, и так по кругу. 

Телефон коротко вибрирует, оповещая об очередном переводе, Питер на автомате возвращает сумму, щедро приплюсовав сверху ещё бо́льшую “премию”. 

— Вообще-то, мы с Корой ещё года два назад поспорили. 

— Вот как. И кто же выиграл? 

— Никто. Я был уверен, что ты рано или поздно приведёшь домой горячую блондинку с пятым размером груди, а Кора — что ты сдохнешь в одиночестве счастливейшим холостяком. 

— Жизнь — непредсказуемая штука, Дерек, — хмыкает Питер, надевая пальто. 

Он выходит из офиса вместе с Дереком и понимает, что после того, как он отослал деньги в пятый раз, они не вернулись. Питер садится за руль и не может сдержать улыбку от осознания того, что этот раунд остался за ним. Сомнительный повод для гордости, конечно, но всё же. 

Несмотря на то, что упрямство Стайлза Питера раздражает, сама ситуация кажется ему до ужаса смешной. Нет, именно их ситуация со Стайлзом внушает ему настоящий ужас, ведь Питер понятия не имеет, как решать эту проблему, как выкручиваться из положения и как расположить своенравного Стайлза к себе, ведь отступать Питер не намерен. 

Но с деньгами и чеком выходит действительно забавно: они, как минимум, друг друга стоят.   
  
Решив не тянуть время, Питер принимает решение наведаться в бар. Тем более, что Малия, наконец, решила познакомить его со своей избранницей, и настояла именно на месте, где работает Стайлз. А ещё Питер знает, что сегодня у Стайлза смена — сам выспросил у Малии примерный график. 

Питер был прав изначально: родственная душа Малии — та самая Лидия, о которой она спрашивала в знаменательный вечер. Лучшая подруга Стайлза, и, по совместительству, соучредитель бара, которым они со Стайлзом владеют вместе. Какая ирония. 

Когда он приезжает в бар, его встречает какой-то кудрявый парень, который представляется Айзеком и радостно рапортует, что ни Лидии, ни Стайлза сегодня не будет. Он вежливо интересуется, может ли чем-нибудь помочь, и в целом производит крайне приятное впечатление.

Но Питер не может не заметить, как тот незаметно отбивает кому-то сообщение. 

Питер слишком давно работает с людьми, поэтому он остаётся в восторге от того, как Айзек врёт, даже не поведя бровью. Ясно становится одно — Стайлза в баре искать уже бесполезно. Он ускользнул у Питера буквально из-под носа, и вот это уже по-настоящему злит. 

— Как жаль, что неподражаемой мисс Мартин сегодня нет, — очаровательно улыбается Питер. — У нас послезавтра намечается встреча, хотелось бы убедиться, что всё пройдёт как надо. К сожалению, детали мы обговорить не успели, было бы неплохо обсудить лично, раз я оказался неподалёку, но о своём визите не предупредил, каюсь. 

— Да, Лидия мне говорила про это, ничего страшного, можете обсудить со мной, я обязательно ей всё передам. К тому же, все мы люди, верно? С Вашим графиком, — Айзек возвращает ему улыбку, — нет ничего удивительного, что Вы замотались и забыли ей сообщить. Может, у Вас есть какие-то пожелания?

— Да, парочка точно есть, — Питер скидывает пальто и усаживается за барную стойку, Айзек выкладывает перед ним меню, а сам вооружается блокнотом и ручкой. 

Айзек честно говорит, что в напитках недостатка нет (и Питер с этим соглашается, изучив винную карту; вкус в алкоголе у Лидии и Стайлза превосходный), а вот с кухней всё сложно, и эта честность и искренность подкупает Питера. 

Айзек задаёт правильные уточняющие вопросы, ненавязчиво советует альтернативные варианты относительно блюд, и в итоге обсуждение они заканчивают довольно быстро, договорившись, что напитками их обеспечит бар, а вот еду Питер всё же закажет в другом месте. 

Он оставляет свою визитку и просит Айзека передать Лидии, чтобы она с ним связалась, сразу, как сможет. Айзек кивает, но Питер, несмотря на довольно приятный разговор, уходит из бара в паршивом настроении. Потому что Стайлза, ради которого он и приехал сюда, увидеть всё же не удалось. 

Стайлз его злит своим ослиным упрямством и хроническим нежеланием идти на контакт. Питер думает о том, что можно было попросить Дэнни отследить Стайлза по номеру телефона или ещё по какой-нибудь херне, но, конечно же, все гениальные мысли к нам приходят максимально невовремя. А именно тогда, когда уже поздно. 

Питер знает, что рано или поздно они поговорят. Примерно тогда, когда Стайлз перебесится (иначе его поведение язык не поворачивается назвать), и будет сам к этому готов. Главное — не оставлять его больше одного. Питер не собирается в любом случае, но запас терпения и сил у него тоже не безграничный. 

Особенно, когда кажется, что до счастья рукой подать, а оно постоянно ускользает как песок сквозь пальцы. 

***

Стайлз прислоняется затылком к стене и запрокидывает голову наверх. Он успел буквально за минуту до, как говорится. Стайлз как жопой с самого утра чуял, что сегодня что-то произойдёт (помимо бесконечного перевода денег, разумеется), а потом увидел машину Хейла, заворачивающую к бару, и понял, что это далеко не конец. 

И совершенно неважно, что ближе к вечеру Стайлз пробил насчёт Хейла всю информацию, до которой смог дотянуться. Он имел на это право. И совершенно не стоит заострять внимание на том, что одно дело — владеть этой информацией, другое — выучить наизусть номер мобильного телефона и номера машины. 

Это. Абсолютно. Разные. Вещи. 

Ровным счётом ничего не значащие. 

Как же его всё это достало, Боже. Ведь ясно же, что он не хочет иметь с Хейлом абсолютно ничего общего, тем более не хочет видеться, не хочет о нём думать, не хочет его знать и… Стайлз гоняет эти мысли по кругу и вздрагивает, когда телефон начинает вибрировать. 

Он подносит трубку к уху, радуясь, что успел отойти на довольно приличное расстояние, и слышит голос Айзека:

— Он искал не тебя.

Стайлз вставляет в зубы сигарету и давится смешком:

— Да ладно!

— Ну да. Они с Малией и Лидией собираются посидеть, познакомиться, он приезжал узнать детали, договориться насчёт еды, бухла, вот этого всего. Мне Лидия, кстати, об этом говорила, но из головы вылетело.

Стайлз вспоминает, что да, такое действительно было, Лидия и ему говорила тоже, а он, просто-напросто… Забыл? Блядство. 

У него от Хейла мозги совсем напоминают желе, и как он до этого докатился?

Он шарит руками по карманам, выуживает зажигалку и закуривает, блаженно выдыхая дым в воздух.

— Ты слушаешь меня? — внезапно спрашивает трубка.

Стайлз, чертыхаясь, возвращается к реальности: 

— Да, слушаю. О чём ты?

— Говорю, мне нужна дополнительная смена. Можно что-нибудь придумать? 

Стайлз трёт пальцами переносицу, пытаясь вспомнить график. Как назло, кроме проклятого Хейла, злости на Хейла, обиды на Хейла и ещё кучи всего, связанного непосредственно с Хейлом, в голове нет абсолютно ничего адекватного.

— Я дома посмотрю и сообщу тебе, ладно? 

— Ладно, — отвечает Айзек и скидывает вызов. 

Стайлз убирает телефон в карман и делает очередную затяжку. Хейл у него сидит как кость в горле. Стайлз сбился со счёта, сколько раз за последние сутки он думал о нём, вспоминал о нём, мечтая содрать кожу со своего запястья, потому что проклятая бесконечность теперь не виднелась призрачным контуром. 

О, нет, напротив, она стала ярче, и периодически, особенно когда образ Питера буквально стоял у него перед глазами, кожу будто прижигало. 

Стайлз ненавидит такие моменты всеми фибрами своей бракованной души. 

Теперь ещё и вот это. Он забывает какие-то важные вещи, потому что мозги напоминают кисель, в котором плавает только одна единственная связная мысль — Питер Хейл. 

Просто превосходно. 

Стайлз пальцами сбивает пепел и думает о том, что вся ситуация его откровенно заебала. С каждой минутой, когда кажется, что это — конечная, всё становится только хуже. Вот сегодня, например, никто не просил Хейла возвращать ему долбанные деньги пять раз, никто не просил Хейла приезжать, никто не просил Хейла… 

Стайлз понимает, что опять начинает гонять по кругу одни и те же мысли, и снова злится. Он выкидывает окурок в мусорку и нервно передёргивает плечами. Запястье обжигает, Стайлз устало прикрывает глаза. Этому цирку на колёсах конца и края не видно. 

И тут ему в голову приходит гениальная идея о том, как вытряхнуть Питера Хейла из своей жизни и головы. Не навсегда, на время, но это лучше, чем ничего. 

Да, Стайлз понимает, что механизм связи родственных душ не наебёшь. Да, он понимает, что ведёт себя глупо, по-детски обиженно. Но собственное бессилие мешает соображать здраво, и поэтому Стайлз принимает единственное решение, кажущееся ему невероятно верным. 

Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон, набирает Тео сообщение, в котором спрашивает, на смене ли тот сегодня и, получив положительный ответ, на всех парах устремляется в “Джунгли”. 

Компания Тео — это, конечно, очень опрометчивое решение, но Стайлз всю жизнь был наглухо отбитым авантюристом. 

***

Питер ещё раз перечитывает строчки повестки. Его вызывают как одного из свидетелей против Арджентов, и ему определённо нравится такая роль. Что бы там Стайлз не наплёл в своих махинациях, он сработал безукоризненно. Одна проблема — по судам действительно придётся таскаться. 

Питер кликает на папку с компроматом, которую Стайлз нарыл на Кейт и чувствует себя намного лучше, чем двумя часами ранее. Мыслей о Стайлзе сейчас нет, и Питер думает, что заслужил небольшую передышку от этого всего. Он снова вспоминает о Кейт и плотоядно усмехается. 

Питер её живьём сожрёт, да и всю семейку Арджентов в придачу. 

Единственное, что по-настоящему досадно: из-за всей этой тяжбы в том числе Питер не сможет съездить в Бейкон-Хиллс на праздники. Да, суд с Арджентами является далеко не основной причиной, но и не последней тоже. 

Он на самом деле скучает о Талии и Коре, но обстоятельства в этой ситуации работают против него. 

Внезапно у Питер звонит телефон, он, хмурясь, берёт трубку. 

— Да?

— Не хочется отвлекать тебя от важных дел, — орёт динамик голосом Дерека, — но тут твой пирожок с цианидом лобызается с местным барменом. Причём очень недвусмысленно. 

Питер буквально видит, как мир окрашивается красным, а руки начинают трястись от плохо сдерживаемой ярости и злости. Значит Стайлз свалил у него из-под носа, чтобы продолжить устраивать блядские представления? Питер понимает, что Стайлз — обиженный взрослый ребёнок, но всё равно ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Он уверен, что всё услышал правильно, но всё равно не может переспросить:

— Повтори?

— Твою родственную душу сегодня натянут, Питер, если продолжишь сидеть на жопе ровно. 

— Адрес скинь, — цедит Питер в трубку, Дерек хмыкает и отключается. 

Буквально через минуту ему приходит смс с адресом, и Питер на всех парах вылетает из квартиры, на ходу пытаясь взять себя в руки и приказывая себе успокоиться. Он думает о том, что свернёт Стайлзу шею ко всем херам, и Питеру откровенно насрать, что они даже не в отношениях, более того, что они вообще на ножах, и Стайлз его на дух не переносит. 

Питер запоздало думает, что он всё же проморгал тот момент, в который Стайлз начал восприниматься уже не как посторонний человек, а кто-то свой, родной и очень близкий. Очень близкий, с которым ты находишься в затянувшейся ссоре, ладно. 

Но точно не чужой. 

Дерек встречает Питер на входе: 

— Вот это у тебя пригорело, — фыркает Дерек, даже не пытаясь скрыть, как сильно его веселит вся эта ситуация. 

— Он всё ещё там? — спрашивает Питер на удивление спокойным голосом. 

Внутри всё клокочет от злости, но он прекрасно держит себя в руках. 

— Откуда я знаю, я ж за ним не слежу, — Дерек равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Пойдём, провожу да поеду, мне ещё Кору встречать завтра. 

— Она завтра приезжает? — спрашивает Питер, заходя внутрь. 

Он терпеть не может подобные места, и очень благодарен жизни за то, что Малия, когда начала выбираться в люди, стартовала не с клубов, а с пабов и баров. Как-то эстетичнее, что ли. Со вкусом. Даже несмотря на то, что выбор заведений у них с Малией отличается, в самом формате они до ужаса солидарны.

— Ну да. Ты со своей личной драмой и Арджентами уже совсем связь с реальностью потерял, да? 

Питер закатывает глаза, Дерек на это только усмехается, и они начинают пробираться к бару. Чтобы туда попасть, нужно, наверное, продать дьяволу душу: народу — прорва, не протолкнуться, музыка грохочет адская, все теснятся, толкаются, галдят. Питер искренне не понимает, как в таком месте можно расслабиться, не то что отдохнуть. 

Сердце отбивает бешеный ритм где-то на рёбрах, Питер отчаянно боится не успеть. Куда не успеть и почему не успеть, он предпочитает не думать. Не успеть и всё. Они с Дереком быстро лавируют между постояльцев, Дерек рукой указывает на бар, Питер кивает. Тот уходит, оставив его одного, Питер бегает глазами по помещению. 

А потом он видит. 

Он видит Стайлза, который перекинулся через барную стойку, видит бармена, который улыбается ему слишком ярко, многообещающе, и наливает выпить. Но самого Питер начинает буквально колошматить от другого зрелища. 

Бармен нежно — Питер готов поклясться, что действительно нежно, так не делают с первыми встречными — оглаживает Стайлзу запястье. То самое запястье, с меткой. Стайлз смотрит на бармена во все глаза и не прекращает прикусывать губы. 

В тот момент, когда Стайлз делает очередной глоток, он облизывает кромку стакана, смотря на бармена в упор. Питер нервно сглатывает и, он готов поставить голову на отсечение, бармен, будь он неладен, сглатывает тоже.

Это — слишком интимный жест. Зазывающий. Буквально приглашающий. 

Стайлз, не разрывая зрительный контакт, соскальзывает со стула, бармен смотрит на него, не мигая, и стоит как вкопанный. В тот момент, когда Стайлз поворачивается спиной, бармен перекидывается парой слов со своим сменщиком, а Питер срывается с места раньше, чем успевает продумать план дальнейших действий. 

Он скользит за Стайлзом тенью, и внутри у него всё клокочет уже не только от ярости, сколько от обострившегося чувства собственничества. Шею теперь сломать хочется не только Стайлзу, но и бармену, но Питер отдаёт себе отчёт, что главный провокатор тут отнюдь не бедный паренёк. 

Стайлз направляется в сторону уборных, а у Питера всё внутри буквально стынет от злости. Он даже себе не может объяснить её причину и удивляется силе и концентрации этого ядовитого чувства, но в руках себя сегодня держать он не собирается от слова совсем. 

Наверное, ему улыбается удача, иначе Питер никак не может объяснить того факта, что по пути Стайлза тормозит какой-то парень и что-то тому шепчет на ухо. Питеру это только на руку, потому что в уборных он оказывается раньше и может перевести дух и попытаться успокоиться. 

Наверное, тот ураган эмоций, который Питер испытывает, называется ревность, но он очень сильно в этом не уверен. Потому что такой концентрированной злости к знакомому человеку и ослепляющей ненависти к незнакомцу Питер не испытывал никогда. 

Он не успевает ничего проанализировать, потому что Стайлз заходит следом и фактически застывает на пороге. Он срывается с места, но Питер оказывается быстрее. Он берёт Стайлза в захват и впечатывает лицом в стену. 

Стайлз дёргается, подаётся головой назад, но Питер сразу уворачивается. 

— Отпусти, Хейл, — разъярённо рычит Стайлз. 

— Развлекаешься, лапушка? — интимно шепчет Питер ему в ухо. 

— Тебе какое дело? Ты вообще как тут оказался?!

Питер освобождает его и резко разворачивает к себе лицом. Стайлз улыбается. Улыбается так, что, кажется, будто ему свело лицевые мышцы. Питер, почуявший неладное, пытается всмотреться ему в глаза, а Стайлз внезапно начинает смеяться. 

— Да ты просто в нулину, — поражённо выдыхает Питер. 

Смех резко обрывается, Стайлз дергается, пытаясь вырваться, Питер передавливает ему горло, вжимая в кафель. Тот ударяется затылком и затихает, но его губы растягиваются в страшном оскале. Возможно, Питеру стало бы жутко, но сейчас он слишком зол. 

— Завязывай зубоскалить, — шипит ему Питер. 

— А то что? 

Питер не успевает ответить, потому в помещение внезапно заходит бармен. Ну конечно. Иначе и быть не могло. 

— Стайлз, проблемы? 

— Нет, мы… — Стайлз облизывает губы. — Мы сейчас разберёмся. 

Тот не двигается с места. 

— Серьезно, Тео, я скоро буду. 

Бармен, сощурив глаза, окидывает Питера насмешливым взглядом и выходит. Питер убирает руки от горла Стайлза, отходит на пару шагов и качает головой. 

— Знаешь, что забавно, Стайлз. Я хотя бы смирился с неизбежным. А ты ведёшь себя как подросток, которого девушка бросила, и он изо всех сил пытается ей насолить. 

Стайлз молчит, стиснув зубы, а Питер, поймав странную волну необъяснимого — абсурдного даже — спокойствия, собирается уйти, но не успевает. Он слышит характерный звук и поворачивается, предчувствуя что-то ну очень нехорошее. 

Стайлз стоит, опираясь о стену руками, ни жив ни мёртв. У него под ногами характерная мерзко пахнущая лужа. Питер срывается с места раньше, чем успевает подумать, потому что Стайлза начинает клонить к земле. Он успевает поймать Стайлза до того, как он упадёт в собственную блевотину, и тащит к выходу. 

“Да уж, — думает Питер. — Точно как Малия парой лет раньше”. 

Когда они оказываются на улице, Стайлз резко меняется в лице. Питер успевает понять чуть ли не сразу, что сейчас будет дальше, поэтому оттаскивает его к ближайшей мусорке. И оттаскивает вовремя, потому что Стайлз, согнувшись, тут же стравливает туда содержимое своего желудка. 

Питер терпеливо ждёт, прикидывая, есть ли у него в машине влажные салфетки или, на худой конец, вода, чтобы умыться. Стайлз тем временем поднимает от мусорки мутный взгляд и, прислонившись спиной к стене, сползает вниз. 

Он хлопает себя по карманам, выуживает пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и закуривает. Питер насмешливо поднимает брови: 

— Хуже не станет? 

— Отъебись, — сипит Стайлз, затягивая никотин в лёгкие. 

Удостоверившись, что Стайлз никуда не денется ближайшие пару минут, Питер всё же отходит к машине и, к своему счастью, находит там и бутылку воды, и салфетки. Он возвращается к Стайлзу, который всё так же сидит на земле и курит, провожая мутным взглядом клубы дыма. 

Когда Питер подходит ближе, Стайлз требовательно вытягивает руку вперёд, в которую Питер сразу вкладывает бутылку. 

— Смешивать плохо, неужели тебя не учили, Стайлз? 

— Заткнись, — огрызается тот, жадно присасываясь к горлышку. 

Он пьёт, его кадык судорожно дёргается, и Питер просто не может отвести взгляд и сглатывает сам. Питер встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошенные и очень живые мысли, и присаживается перед Стайлзом на корточки. Тот ставит бутылку на асфальт и смотрит на Питера стеклянными глазами, где зрачки размером с пешки.

Питер никак это не комментирует. Стайлз отворачивается и вытирает ладонью рот, но только сильнее размазывает грязь по лицу. Питер разворачивает его голову к себе, пальцами придерживая подбородок, и салфеткой начинает вытирать щеки, линию скул, нос. 

Когда пальцы касаются губ, Питер чувствует, что его собственное сердце бьётся где-то в глотке. Стайлз смотрит на него в упор, он не вырывается, не дерзит, он просто смотрит, гипнотизируя бездной вместо зрачка. Питер буквально чувствует, как всё его естество засасывает куда-то в чёрную дыру. 

Он делает рваный вдох, и встаёт на ноги, выбрасывая салфетку в мусорку. 

— Ты завтра вспомнишь хотя бы примерно, что тут происходило? — нарушает тишину Питер. 

— Нихуя, — мотает головой Стайлз и снова начинает смотреть куда-то в даль. 

Питер тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на него сверху вниз, в уме прикидывая, придётся Стайлза до машины тащить или он справится самостоятельно:

— Пойдём.

Стайлз сразу начинает щериться:

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду. 

Значит, тащить. 

Питер тянет его вверх за подмышки, Стайлз даже не сопротивляется. Ничего удивительного, сил-то, наверное, и не осталось вовсе. 

— Руки убери, — бормочет тот, но Питер на это только закатывает глаза и ничего не говорит. 

Он усаживает Стайлза на заднее сиденье, Стайлз презрительно кривит губы, отползает к противоположной двери и прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Питер обходит машину, садится за руль и, пристегнувшись, спрашивает: 

— Стайлз, куда тебя везти?

Ответом ему служит тишина, Питер, нахмурившись, оборачивается. Стайлз мирно сопит на заднем сиденьи, уронив голову на грудь и поджав под себя ноги. У Питера сердце сжимается от какой-то неконтролируемой нежности и, вывернув руль, он выезжает с парковки. 

Он доезжает до собственного дома и пытается растолкать Стайлза, но тот с трудом переставляет ногами и навряд ли вообще соображает, что реально, а что — нет. Питер укладывает его спать в собственной спальне, а сам располагается на диване в гостинной, радуясь, что завтра у него выходной. 

Когда он просыпается утром, Стайлза в квартире уже нет, а на тумбочке около кровати лежит записка с криво нацарапанным “спасибо”. 

***

— Да, Стайлз. Вот только тебя могло так угораздить. 

— Лидс, не надо. 

— Ещё и с Тео. 

— Лидс!

— Это — Тео, Стайлз. Тео!

— Он хороший. 

— Когда не хочет тебя выебать. 

— Он всегда хочет меня выебать. 

— О том, чёрт возьми, и речь, Стайлз, о том и речь!

Стайлз сдавленно стонет, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Завтра у Лидии смотрины, а он феерично обосрался перед Хейлом как раз накануне того дня, когда нужен ей просто невероятно сильно. Ещё и Айзеку забыл расписание скинуть. Хорош управленец. 

Стайлз некстати вспоминает, как он вчера утром проснулся у Хейла в квартире и снова сгорает от стыда. В тысячный, кажется, раз за последние сутки. В итоге они с Лидией договариваются так: Стайлз страхует её в начале, и, как только он убеждается, что у Лидии всё хорошо — сваливает домой от греха подальше. 

Вечно, когда он с Хейлом в одном пространстве, это превращается в блядский цирк и катастрофу. 

Вечером он стоит за барной стойкой. Айзек насмешливо фыркает, оценив его потрёпанный вид, Стайлз в ответ на это лишь скалится в подобие улыбки. Он периодически кидает взгляд туда, где сидят Малия с Лидией в компании Питера и спустя какое-то время замечает, что у них подозрительно быстро кончается вино. 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он у Лидии, принося очередную бутылку за стол. 

Та сдержанно кивает, Стайлз целует её в макушку и снова отходит за стойку. Примерно через полчаса дверь бара открывается, и в заведение заходит Тео. Несмотря на то, что Хейл высверливает в нём глазами дыру, Тео вообще не напрягается и ведёт себя так, будто пришёл к себе домой. Стайлз на это только закатывает глаза. 

Он и так весь вечер чувствует на себя взгляд Хейла и удивляется тому, что тот умудряется поддерживать разговор и с Малией, и с Лидией, и одновременно следить за ним. Стайлзу стрёмно, но в то же время он не может отделаться от уродливого чувства того, что ему нравится, как Питер за ним наблюдает. 

Следит. Жадно считывает глазами чуть ли не каждое движение, Стайлз порой словно чувствует, как его невесомо ощупывают. Он никогда бы не подумал, что падок на такие вещи, что относится к тем принцессам, которых нужно вызволять из башни, пробираясь через прорву трудностей, но… 

Но ему льстит внимание Питера, ему нравится, что Питер постоянно напоминает о себе (о них?), и Стайлзу определённо доставляет удовольствие мысль о том, что Питер Хейл в случае чего достанет его из-под земли. Потому что в покое Хейл его не оставит, в этом Стайлз уже убедился. 

И осознание таких внезапных вещей приводит его в состояние настоящей паники и бешенства. 

— Подыграй мне, — шепчет он Тео на ухо и отстраняется, обворожительно улыбаясь. 

— Стайлз… 

— Я копов на тебя натравлю, — Стайлз и бровью не ведёт, начиная натирать посуду. 

— С тобой крайне неприятно иметь дело, — тянет Тео и падает на барный стул. 

Стайлз в ответ на это молча наливает ему выпить. Он ловит взгляд Питера, который не предвещает ничего хорошего. Стайлз некстати вспоминает его позавчерашние слова про влюблённую школьницу и злится ещё больше. Потому что понимает — Хейл был прав. 

Они с Тео делают вид, что разговаривают о чём-то невероятно интересном, но Стайлз, на самом деле, мыслями очень далеко. Он вспоминает, как Тео вчера гладил ему руку с меткой и понимает, что ему абсолютно не понравились эти прикосновения. Удивительно, что раньше реакция была абсолютно другая. Но сейчас… 

Сейчас Стайлз вспоминает о том, как Питер буквально позавчера пережал ему горло, и это посылает разряд тока вдоль позвоночника. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза и принимается расставлять посуду. Где-то минут через пятнадцать от Лидии приходит сообщение, что всё в порядке, а вернувшийся с кухни Айзек при виде Тео вопросительно поднимает брови вверх.

Господи, они перестанут ему припоминать эту интрижку только в следующей жизни, наверное. 

Дождавшись, пока Айзек появится за стойкой, Стайлз манит Тео пальцем и шепчет ему чуть ли не в губы:

— На выход. Надеюсь, добро у тебя с собой. 

Тео ухмыляется, взбалтывает стакан, допивает остатки и встаёт на ноги. Стайлз надевает кожанку и, не удержавшись, бросает взгляд на стол с Малией, Лидией и Питером. Он видит, как Хейл на него смотрит. Не мигая. Будто в самую душу. 

Будто он сейчас подойдёт и свернёт ему, нахуй, шею, ко всем чертям. И Тео за компанию. 

Тео приобнимает его за плечи и тянет к выходу, и Стайлз отворачивается, не забыв оскалиться напоследок. Он буквально спиной чувствует взгляд, который высверливает в нём две сквозные дыры. 

Стайлз буквально впитывает в себя эти отрицательные эмоции, смакует где-то в глубине души.

Сознание обжигает мысль, что Хейл чертовски горячий, когда злится. Стайлзу очень хочется дёргать его за поводок до победного, пока Хейл не выйдет из себя настолько, что… Стайлз очень хочет узнать, каков Хейл в ярости, в настоящем гневе. Потому что сцена в клубе даёт небывалый простор для бешеного воображения. 

Стайлз чувствует себя, который пытается сожрать как можно больше чужой крови, не заботясь о том, что он лопнет от её избытка.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Тео по старой памяти закуривает две сигареты сразу и протягивает ему одну:

— Господи, да ты по уши в дерьме, Стилински. 

— Захлопнись. 

— Он тебя мысленно на этом столе уже разложил. 

— Тео, серьезно. 

— А ты мысленно ему дал. 

— Ты останешься без зарплаты, — шипит Стайлз. 

Тео смеётся:

— Поверь мне, Стилински, этот цирк стоит всех денег мира. 

Он отсчитывает ему наличные, Тео передаёт ему пачку сигарет (Стайлз знает, что в пачке далеко не сигареты), и они расходятся в разные стороны. 

Дома Стайлз набивает трубку травой из той самой пачки, что ему передал Тео, закуривает и выдыхает едкий дым в помещение. Стайлз чувствует, как нервы расслабляются, мысли прекращают носиться внутри черепной коробки словно стая перепуганных птиц. 

Он включает любимую музыку, наливает себе выпить и просто наслаждается этим вечером. Периодически Стайлз прикладывается к бутылке, курит сигареты вперемежку с травой и переключает музыку на другую, более спокойную. Стайлз чувствует небывалое умиротворение, которого ему не хватало долгое время. 

Со дня их встречи с Питером, кажется. 

Он понятия не имеет, сколько проходит времени, но в какой-то момент в дверь барабанят с бешеной силой и Стайлз, покачиваясь, встаёт на ноги. Он плетётся в коридор, зажимая в зубах сигарету и уже заранее проклинает того, кого принесло именно сейчас. 

Стук повторяется всё настойчивей. Стайлз, не торопясь, закуривает, и открывает замок. И охуевает с того факта, что ему буквально падает в руки Лидия. Он пытается удержать равновесие и ему это удаётся с огромным трудом, потому Лидия цепляется за его шею, не прекращая что-то бурчать в ухо. 

Стайлз делает несколько шагов назад и замечает, что в квартиру заходит Питер Хейл. Логическая цепочка складывается достаточно медленно, Стайлз всё ещё пытается не упасть, а Лидия ни разу не облегчает ему задачу. Она цепляется за него всеми конечностями и царапает ему кожу своими острыми ногтями. 

Стайлз и сам не в адеквате, поэтому он принимает решение сначала отнести Лидию в её комнату, а потом уже разбираться с Питером.

К тому моменту, как он доходит до комнаты и роняет Лидию на кровать, он понимает, что не помнит, зачем сюда пришёл. Он обводит мутным взглядом помещение, а в голове назойливо скребётся мысль, что нужно закрыть дверь и проверить, не прожёг ли он ламинат. 

Вопрос почему он должен был прожечь ламинат, мучает его всю дорогу до коридора, которая кажется ему невероятно длинной. В итоге Стайлз вспоминает, что он хотел курить и вроде как даже прикурил, но совершенно не может сообразить, что же случилось потом. 

А потом Стайлз видит Питера Хейла в коридоре собственной квартиры и вспоминает, что буквально пять минут назад Питер принёс Лидию в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии. Эта мысль кажется такой очевидной, такой яркой, такой правильной. 

Траву, безусловно, Тео ему продал просто прекрасную. 

— Ты решил катиться по дороге саморазрушения, пока окончательно не убьёшься? 

В серых глазах напротив так много холода и злости, что Стайлз передёргивает плечами и нервно облизывает губы. 

— Тебе какая разница? — огрызается он. 

Собственный голос кажется ему чужим, звучащим будто со стороны. Каким-то неправильным и недостаточно твёрдым. Стайлз не думал, что он настолько пьян. Или он не пьян вовсе, и дело в чём-то другом? Вопрос кажется невероятно важным сейчас. Важнее, чем тот, который он задал Питеру. 

Стайлз внезапно понимает, что весь вечер про себя называет Хейла Питером.

Это должно бы его испугать, но Стайлз продолжает прикидывать, что же всё-таки является причиной того, что он не может и двух слов связать, и это кажется ему приоритетней, чем какие-то там странные страхи. Ну называет Питером и называет. Что теперь, повеситься что ли?

Кстати, забавно, что в современных реалиях повеситься весьма трудно. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, пытался ли он когда-нибудь совершить самоубийство или всё же нет. Он загибает пальцы, кожа которых кажется ему невероятно мягкой, и, беззвучно шевеля губами, начинает что-то несвязно бормотать.

Стайлз вспоминает про существование Хейла только тогда, когда слышит тихое, сказанное с явным презрением: 

— Ты бы о Лидии подумал. 

Внимание тут же переключается. Какого чёрта Питер забыл в его квартире? Почему он стоит здесь, напротив него? Стайлз не хочет его видеть, Стайлз не помнит, чтобы они договаривались о встрече, и уж тем более, он не помнит, чтобы он запускал Питера Хейла в свой дом. 

Нет, минуту. Запускал. Питер принёс пьяную в драбадан Лидию буквально минут десять назад. Где Лидия сейчас, почему её нет рядом? Почему Стайлз не с ней? Господи, как же сложно следить за собственными мыслями. 

Он чувствует, что запястье, то самое запястье обжигает жаром и скашивает глаза вниз. Хейл пальцем оглаживает символ бесконечности, и Стайлз с огромным трудом всё же вспоминает, о чём они говорили, кажется, вечность назад. На самом деле, Стайлз отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что фактически прошло не больше минуты. Возможно, секунд тридцать. 

— Лидс меня простит, — говорит Стайлз, дёргая руку. 

Хейл отпускает его запястье и тихо спрашивает, сощурив глаза: 

— А ты себя простишь? 

Стайлз давится следующей репликой и в неверии распахивает глаза. Хейл качает головой и уходит, оставив его одного с противным ощущением внутри. С ощущением, что Стайлз опять облажался, причём очень сильно. Но Стайлз не может понять, в чём именно и почему от неодобрения Питера Хейла у него на душе так паршиво. 

Кажется, комар всё же нажрался до отвала и лопнул, забрызгав чужой кровью и собственными внутренностями всё вокруг. 

Утром Стайлз просыпается от того, что ему в нос лезут рыжие волосы Лидии, которую он прижимает к себе. 

Стайлз размыкает глаза и пытается вспомнить, что было накануне. Голова удивительно лёгкая, ни одной дурной мысли. В отличие от предыдущего раза, когда он проснулся в чужой постели, сейчас память с ним более милосердна. Стайлз помнит появление Питера кусками, но всё же помнит. 

— Стайлз, это ты? — хрипит Лидия у него под боком.

А вот Лидии сегодня придётся несладко. Стайлз пытается что-то ответить, но не может, поэтому издаёт какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Лидия всё понимает и затихает на какое-то время, чтобы потом опять прохрипеть: 

— Воды хочу.

Стайлз прижимает Лидию к себе на долю секунды, а потом отпускает и, потянувшись, встаёт на ноги. Он уходит на кухню и, когда возвращается, видит, что Лидия свернулась калачиком и снова спит. Стайлз качает головой, ставит стакан с водой на тумбу около кровати и идёт к себе в комнату. 

Он ожидает от Хейла какое-нибудь нравоучение, но из нового у него в телефоне только сообщение от Эрики, которая интересуется, может ли она прийти сегодня пораньше. Стайлз отбивает ей ответ и падает уже на собственную кровать. Спустя буквально минут десять он засыпает.

После случая с Лидией и коридором Хейл как в воду канул. И вот это уже нервирует Стайлза по-настоящему. Как затишье перед бурей. Как ёбаный шторм, персональный Апокалипсис и развернувшаяся земля под ногами. Потому что такое затяжное молчание совсем не похоже на Хейла. 

А возможно, всё дело в том, что Стайлз — клинический идиот.

На секунду, на какую-то секунду ему показалось, что Хейл его не отпустит. Что он решил бороться за них. Стайлз ненавидит себя за то, что в какое-то мгновение действительно считал так. Ведь, по сути, в этом и заключается правда — Хейл прекрасно жил все эти годы без него и справлялся просто великолепно. 

Говорят, что надежда умирает последней. 

Стайлз очень хочет, чтобы эта паршивая сука подыхала самой первой, потому что когда есть надежда — это портит всё. Это мешает жить и не даёт сосредоточиться. 

Следующую неделю Стайлз злится, накручивает себя всё больше. Он сам не успевает отсечь тот момент, когда начинает думать о Питере постоянно. Впрочем, он не успевает отсечь даже тот момент, когда начинает называть Питера Питером в своём адекватном состоянии. 

И если есть в этом мире ёбаная гиперфиксация, то она просто сосёт в сравнении с тем, что Стайлз испытывает на своей шкуре всю эту неделю. 

Он вспоминает Питера, он находит его фотографии с каких-то вечеров, смотрит на них часами. Курит и смотрит на фотографии своей родственной души. Он сам не замечает, как начинает постоянно проверять, не исчезла ли проклятая надпись с запястья, не изменилась ли она опять, глася, сколько времени должно пройти до встречи, не замерла ли она в чёртов ноль, в конце концов. 

Стайлзу снится Питер, Стайлз ведёт с Питером бесконечные монологи, высказывая всё, что у него наболело, накипело, всё, от чего ему так больно, невыразимо (оказывается — ещё как выразимо) больно. Стайлз просто не может остановиться в своём помешательстве. 

Он практически не разговаривает с Лидией, работает на автомате, не берёт подработки вовсе. Он не пьёт, не курит, он ничего больше не хочет и, положа руку на сердце, если бы не работа, то он и с постели бы не вставал, погружаясь всё глубже в пучину отчаяния и какой-то невыразимой тоски. 

И однажды Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть Питера ещё раз. 

Увидеть прямо сейчас иначе он, нахрен, сдохнет. Просто сдохнет от всего того, что чувствует. Проклятые эмоции разрывают его на части, Стайлз мечется в вихре своих противоречий и ощущает только, что захлёбывается с каждым днём всё сильнее, а единственное его спасение — Питер-мать-вашу-Хейл. 

***

После увиденного Питер думает, что ему определённо нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, потому что поведение Стайлза злит и раздражает. Питер не может понять одной простой вещи: как, ну как можно настолько наплевательски относится к самому себе?

На самом деле, Питер догадывается, в чём может быть причина, и от собственных предположений ему становится невыносимо горько. 

Говорят, что, если не знаешь, что можно сделать — отдай инициативу в руки партнёра и наблюдай. И Питер решил отойти в сторону и понаблюдать, каков у Стайлза будет следующий шаг. Он буквально терроризировал Малию, которая через Лидию узнавала для него подробности о состоянии Стайлза, но сам не лез. 

Нельзя. Потому что Питер боялся, что может сделать ещё хуже своим бесконечным вмешательством. 

И не написать самому было сложно, и держать себя в руках было сложно, не искать постоянных встреч было просто немыслимо. Но Питер держал себя в руках, потому что Стайлз должен был сам дойти до того порога отчаяния, чтобы прийти к нему. Сам. Питер не должен вмешиваться, это должен был быть его выбор. 

Существовала, конечно, вероятность, что Стайлз не придёт вовсе, и Питер боялся этого до усрачки. Потому что это значило бы, что можно бесконечно пытаться пробить лбом бронированное стекло, но ничего не получить в ответ. И Питер ждал хоть какого-то знака, изнывая от нетерпения и невозможности помочь. 

Питер возвращается домой в пятницу и видит Стайлза, который сидит на диване в гостиной, словно ожидая. Стайлз злится. Питер понимает это сразу, но не может разобраться в причине такой необоснованной агрессии. По правде говоря, злиться должен Питер за проникновение в его собственную квартиру. 

Но Питер даже не думает высказывать недовольство, он чувствует иррациональное облегчение от того, что видит Стайлза живым и более-менее здоровым. Расчёт, конечно, был на то, что Стайлз придёт сам, но Питер словно вращался в давящем барабане последнюю неделю, который сжимал его со всех сторон. 

И теперь Стайлз, наконец-то, здесь, а тиски разжимаются и давление сходит на нет.

Питер безумно рад тому, что Стайлз пробрался к нему в квартиру. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — чеканит Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза. 

У Стайлза очень красивые глаза, даже когда они мечут молнии, а сам обладатель желает Питеру немедленной смерти. Питер молчит. Он понимает, что это еще не конец наравне с тем, как понимает, что его мнения вообще никто не собирается спрашивать в ближайшие минуты. 

— Сколько раз? Скажи мне, сколько раз мы чуть не встретились? Вот прямо лицом к лицу, а ты сбегал? Сколько, Питер?

Питер чувствует себя так, будто находится на казни. Это — его персональный расстрел, который он готовил себе всю сознательную жизнь. Старательно выстраивал дорогу в Ад собственными руками.

Его ковровая дорожка прямиком на эшафот, заботливо выложенная своими же руками. 

И отвечать придется. Питер не в суде, и приговор обжаловать не получится. Стайлз — судья и палач в одном лице, и, положа руку на сердце, Питер не представляет себе никого другого на его месте. Можно, конечно, соврать, слукавить, сказать знаменитую полуправду, но Питер не хочет. Он устал бегать, в первую очередь, от самого себя. 

— Четыре, — наконец произносит он. 

Стайлз кивает, будто он и сам думал так же. Он устало потирает переносицу и садится на диван. Питер все еще не двигается с места. Внутри растекается какое-то странное тепло, как будто он только что обрёл то, что потерял когда-то давно, целую вечность назад.

Что-то невероятно важное, такое, без чего вся твоя жизнь не имеет смысла.

— С самого детства, понимаешь? Проклятая надпись с самого детства обжигала мне запястье. И вот каждый раз, когда ты ждешь, что вот-вот, и вы с твоей парой обязательно встретитесь, каждый раз оно не происходит, понимаешь? Это — больно, Питер. Страшно, в конце концов. От таких эмоциональных встрясок психика расшатывается. И в этом — твоя вина, хотя бы потому что я в тот момент некоторые аспекты собственного развития контролировать не мог. Скажи, ты об этом думал? Ты думал о том, что можешь медленно разрушать другое живое существо из-за страха (это ведь был страх, я прав?) того, что, прости Господи, кто-то будет иметь над тобой огромную власть?

Сама важная деталь от механизма, самая важная составляющая твоей жизни и личности в целом. 

Жить всегда проще, когда не знаешь, кто именно твоя пара, когда это кажется фантомом, не имеющем к тебе никакого отношения. Питера Хейла нельзя было упрекнуть в безответственности всю его жизнь, но вот в этом моменте он просчитался так, как не просчитывался никогда и ни в чем. 

Питер ничего не говорит, продолжая внимательно отслеживать состояние Стайлза. Это, конечно же, был не страх. Точнее, не тот страх, который Стайлз имеет в виду, но что-то подсказывает Питеру, что объяснять свою точку зрения сейчас бесполезно. Его не услышат и не попытаются понять. Позже — возможно. Но не сейчас. 

А насчёт вопроса… Он догадывался об этом, но фактов на руках у него не было, да и, признаться честно, раньше его это не особо волновало. Но, опять же, Питер ничего из этого не говорит вслух. Он ждёт, потому что сейчас очередь Стайлза вести разговор. В конце концов, он пришёл сюда именно за этим. 

— Когда?

Стайлзу не надо уточнять, Питер прекрасно понимает все без лишних слов. 

— Когда ты родился. Самая первая надпись появилась тогда, когда ты родился. 

— И это тебя напугало?

Что-то странное звучит в его голосе. Питер понимает: Стайлз действительно хочет разобраться. Хочет понять. Да и кто не хотел бы на его месте? Питер уверен, в такой ситуации кто угодно хотел бы знать, что дело было вовсе не в нём. 

И это, конечно же, было истинной правдой. Дело было не Стайлзе все эти годы, да только сам Стайлз про это не знал, и даже не догадывался. Поэтому со стороны Питера будет сейчас честно ответить на любые вопросы, которые Стайлз ему задаст.

Он заслужил как никто другой. 

— Я никогда не был глупцом, Стайлз. Я прекрасно понимал, что девственное запястье, на котором внезапно расцвела надпись, означает только одно — до этого момента моя родственная душа не родилась.

Питер замолкает, подбирая нужные снова. Стайлз настороженно на него смотрит. 

— Да, мне было страшно. Потому что мне было всего семнадцать лет, и я понятия не имел, что могу дать человеку, который только родился. 

— И что же случилось потом? 

В голосе Стайлза столько яда, что Питер мог бы захлебнуться, но, к счастью, и не такое бывало, и к такому варианту развития событий он был готов с самого начала. Питер был взрослым человеком и понимал — за любую свою ошибку придется платить. Рано или поздно.

В случае со Стайлзом — поздно, но Питер готов был расплатиться сполна. 

— Потом родилась Малия. Второй раз мы чуть не встретились в тот момент, когда я держал ее на руках после того, как… Как Коррин умерла.

— Коррин — это?

— Моя девушка. 

Стайлз фыркает, Питер закатывает глаза. 

— Я говорил о том, что не хочу подводить свою родственную душу, Стайлз, но обет безбрачия я не давал.

— Ну да, хорошая тактика, и ребенок весьма кстати, — щерится Стайлз.

Питер очень хочет возмутиться, сказать, что рождение Малии не входило в его планы, что его поставили перед фактом, что Коррин была та ещё шалава, но бросать невинного ребенка Питер не хотел, тем более, своего ребенка. Тем более, когда у малютки кроме него никого и не осталось. 

Но Питер старательно подбирает каждое слово, давя собственное возмущение на корню. Он понимает, что его оправдания сейчас никому не нужны, а Стайлз имеет полное право злиться. Но и отмалчиваться Питер не хочет тоже. Но не для того, чтобы защитить себя, а для того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. 

Может, тогда у Стайлза сложится паззл в голове. Может, тогда он сможет посмотреть под другим углом и поймет, что в том, что их история сложилась так, не виноват никто. Просто это — жизнь, и так бывает, не всё и всегда получается гладко. 

Питер уверен в том, что Стайлз его поймёт. Он не может не понять. Питер уверен в нем так, как никогда не был уверен в ком бы то ни было. 

— Это была не любовь, Стайлз, вовсе не она. Случайная интрижка, у которой были последствия. Коррин умерла при родах, но я очень сомневаюсь, что она бы в любом случае захотела воспитывать ребёнка. Она была подростком, и насчёт аборта спохватилась очень поздно. Плюс не будем забывать, что с несовершеннолетнего отца всегда можно стрясти денег. Слава Богу, что Коррин не успела. В обоих случаях. Малия выросла прекрасным человеком, и я ни о чём не жалею. Я очень горд, что могу назвать её своей дочерью. 

Стайлз молчит, Питер подходит ближе и берет его за руку. Стайлз кривит губы, но руку не вырывает, и Питер пользуется отведенной им обоим передышкой. Он аккуратно проводит пальцем по надписи, где в узоре татуировок явственно видна бесконечность.

На какую-то долю секунды Питеру кажется, что бесконечность отливает сиреневым цветом. 

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься. Я знаю, что ты не доверяешь мне, что тебе обидно и больно. Я согласен, никто не заслуживает того, через что тебе пришлось пройти отчасти и по моей милости тоже, но Малия — не ошибка, Стайлз. Малия — это тот человек, ради которого я боролся и благодаря которому я стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. Ты можешь обвинить и упрекнуть меня в чём угодно, но не в этом. 

Стайлз кивает и поворачивает голову, отводя взгляд. Питер продолжает большим пальцем гладить его запястье и млеет от момента такой долгожданной близости. Это — максимум, который Стайлз ему позволил с самого первого момента их встречи. 

Возможно, всё не настолько безнадёжно. Возможно, они всё же смогут прийти к соглашению. 

— Что было дальше? — спрашивает Стайлз каким-то охрипшим голосом. 

Интонация прокатывается по оголённым нервам, заставляя волосы на загривке встать дыбом. Питер напоминает себе, что сейчас не время и не место, чтобы думать о чём-либо другом с участием его родственной души, кроме откровенного разговора. 

Может, позже. Надежда всё-таки есть, Стайлз его хотя бы слушает.

— Кладбище, — Питер сглатывает. 

Теперь он понимает, что произошло в жизни Стайлза в тот момент. Новость о кончине жены шерифа облетела весь Бейкон-Хиллс, и практически все знали, что болезнь развивалась медленно. А сам Питер вместе с Талией в тот день хоронили их мать. 

Невероятное совпадение и потрясающие последствия. 

Больше года шериф и его маленький сын были вынуждены наблюдать, как Клаудия Стилински угасает. Питер представить себе боится, что они пережили тогда, что Стайлз пережил тогда и через что они с отцом прошли. Им с Талией было легче, потому что смерть забрала маму внезапно, она даже не мучилась. 

Он чувствует себя бесконечно виноватым. Потому что именно в такой момент очень хотелось бы, чтобы родственная душа была рядом. Чтобы маленький человек понимал, что он не одинок, что его не бросили. Но, если честно, Питер не понимает, как он мог бы стать для него поддержкой и опорой, если сам держался тогда из последних сил. 

Жизнь забрала у Стайлза родную мать, и Питер готов был отдать голову на отсечение, что долгое время Стайлз, путь и неосознанно, но считал, что мать его бросила. И винил в этом себя. Питер себя винил в смерти матери, Талия винила, хоть они оба и понимали, что некоторые вещи просто происходят, и люди порой бессильны. 

Стайлз усмехается. 

— Ну конечно. Иначе просто быть не могло. 

От яда и горечи в чужом тоне хочется заорать, но Питер сдерживается. 

— Мне жаль. Клаудия была хорошей женщиной, — искренне говорит он.

Стайлз передергивает плечами и вырывает у него руку. Питер устало потирает пальцами переносицу. Этот разговор выматывает его больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. 

Все равно, что сдирать с себя кожу наживую, на глазах у другого человека.

Больше всего на свете Питер сейчас хочет прижать Стайлза к себе и никогда его не отпускать, настолько потерянным и обескураженным тот сейчас выглядит. Но атмосфера в комнате стоит пугающая, давящая, Питер не сомневается, что вот-вот прогремит взрыв. 

— Что остановило тебя в тридцать два, Питер? — наконец нарушает тишину Стайлз. 

Пока Питер обустраивался в Нью-Йорке, Талия наотрез отказалась отдавать ему дочь. “Ты там будешь вечно на работе, а она дома одна? Не смеши меня, Питер, это же ребёнок. Делай всё, от тебя зависящее, чтобы быстрее забрать дочь, а пока что пусть растёт здесь, в окружении своей семьи”, — сказала ему Талия много лет назад.

И это сыграло решающую роль. Пока Питер поднимал компанию с нуля, у Малии было счастливое детство. Даже несмотря на то, что у Малии практически не было друзей в школе, дети Талии в ней души не чаяли, и Малия всегда была окружена любовью, заботой и уютом. 

Они часто виделись, он часто приезжал в гости, забирал Малию к себе на каждые каникулы, они постоянно списывались и созванивались. Питер никогда не давал ей забыть, что он у неё есть, а Малия его действительно любила. Спустя долгое время и много вложенных усилий Хейл Индастриз признали на рынке, и в свои тридцать два Питер забрал Малию в Нью-Йорк.

— Малия, — отвечает Питер. — Хейл Индастриз заняла прочное место на рынке, Лора с Дереком уехали открывать филиал в Лос-Анджелесе. А мы с Малией переезжали в Нью-Йорк. Точнее, я забрал Малию к себе, чтобы она могла начать новую жизнь в городе, где у неё будет больше возможностей. 

Стайлз кивает и поднимается на ноги. 

— Я понял. Я пойду, — говорит он глухо.

Питер вскидывает брови, не понимая, куда пропала отчаянная решимость, с которой Стайлз выпытывал из него правду. Он на автомате или невесть откуда-то взявшемся инстинкте хватает Стайлза за руку, когда тот проходит мимо.

И именно в этот Питера доходит, что именно пошло не так.

Стайлзу не было места. Стайлзу не было места в его жизни с самого начала. Все, что делал Питер — это убегал от своей родственной души, но не по своей прихоти, а потому что так того требовали обстоятельства. 

Стайлзу не было места. Постоянно были другие люди, другие дела, все, что угодно, но только не он. И винить в этом Питера, конечно, глупо, ведь он старался в первую очередь не ради себя, а ради семьи, но...

Но со стороны Стайлза все было очевидно и кристально ясно. 

— Стайлз, — зовет Питер. 

Тот не поворачивает головы и дергает рукой, отвечая все с той же глухой интонацией: 

— Отпусти. 

Питер не хочет отпускать Стайлза. Ни за что. Ни здесь, ни сейчас. Никогда. 

— Питер.

В голосе Стайлза столько яда и какой-то отчаянной мольбы, что у Питера не выдерживает сердце. Он резко дергает руку на себя, и Стайлз валится ему в объятия. Он даже не пытается вырваться, застигнутый врасплох, просто замирает и смотрит в одну точку. 

Питер наклоняется к нему ближе и шепчет на ухо: 

— Я не отпущу тебя. 

Стайлз продолжает смотреть в одну точку, но Питер чувствует, что его тело очень сильно напрягается. Питер продолжает:

— Я буду проклинать себя до конца жизни, если еще раз тебя проебу. 

Стайлз делает рваный вздох, а Питер чувствует, что тот едва заметно дрожит. Он разворачивает его лицом к себе и видит картину, от которой испаряются любые связные мысли.

У Стайлз взгляд загнанного в угол зверя, и Питер не может удержаться. Он оглаживает руками метку — его собственный знак на другом, живом человеке — и говорит:

— Ты — очень важная часть моей жизни, Стайлз. Глупо было столько времени это отрицать. 

Стайлз даже не дёргается, он просто расфокусировано смотрит куда-то мимо Питера и прерывисто дышит. 

— Мы можем попробовать, Стайлз. 

Стайлз молчит, Питер отпускает его руку. 

В итоге Стайлз уходит, не сказав ему ни слова. После того, как за ним закрывается дверь, Питер чувствует себя так, будто в грудной клетке пробили дыру, которая навряд ли когда-нибудь затянется. 

Что ж. В конце концов, это было ожидаемо. 

Но Питер знает — после сегодняшнего он Стайлза не оставит в покое точно. Тот пришёл к нему сам, пришёл за ответами, пришёл, чтобы разобраться. Значит, Питер ему нужен. Значит, надежда есть и шансы есть. Просто необходимо действовать более гибко, учитывая состояние Стайлза. 

И Питер готов действовать, потому Стайлз, определённо, стоит любых вложенных усилий. Потому что Стайлз — потрясающий и невероятный сам по себе. Лучший. И сегодня Питер убедился в этом окончательно. И ему очень жаль, что у Стайлза настолько плачевное состояние из-за всего произошедшего. 

Они нужны друг другу оба, и Питер Стайлза не бросит. Хотя бы потому, что он Стайлзу сейчас нужен больше. 

***

Стайлз буквально выбегает из подъезда и пытается унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

Он был готов к тому, что Питер просто… Ну, допустим, мудак? Зажравшийся богач? Да кто угодно. С чёрной душой и эгоистичными порывами. Но Питер. Он… Всего-навсего заботливый отец и любящий семьянин. Стайлз истерично смеется и оседает на землю.

Хоть в чём-то он был прав, как выяснилось. 

Его родственной душе на самом деле не было до него никакого дела. У Питера в жизни тоже происходило черти что, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Стайлза Питер не выбрал ни разу. На самом деле, сейчас, в свете недавних открытий, Стайлз готов признать — Питер поступил очень разумно. 

Стайлз трясущимися пальцами выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривает. 

Он вспоминает Малию. То, какой она выросла. Какой потрясающей она стала. И всё это — заслуга Питера. И конечно же, кто ещё, как ни Малия, должна была стать для Лидии родственной душой. Положа руку на сердце, Стайлз никого другого и не представлял на этом месте. 

Лидс рядом с Малией буквально светилась. Она выглядела такой счастливой, радостной, цельной. 

Питер Хейл своими поступками сделал счастливыми двух людей сразу. Зато жизнь Стайлза превратил в сраное говно. Какая досада. 

Это всё же больше остаточная злость, потому что разумная его часть начинает с ураганной скоростью анализировать поступки, даты, события, вообще, всё, что связано с Питером. И Стайлз понимает — он совсем не плохой человек в этой истории. Вовсе нет.

Просто это — жизнь, и так бывает. Как с шерифом. Как с мамой Лидии. Бывает и всё. Такие ситуации не редкость. Правых и виноватых просто нет. 

Лидия буквально срывается с места, когда он заходит в квартиру. 

— Как ты? 

Стайлз ничего не отвечает, он разувается и идёт на кухню, где щедро наливает себе выпить. Лидия заходит следом и аккуратно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Стайлз устало сжимает пальцами переносицу. 

— Он и не виноват, понимаешь? Там… Обстоятельства так складывались. Он не виноват, Лидс.

— Но ты всё равно злишься, верно?

Лидия всегда задавала правильные вопросы. Такие, на которые ответ всегда даётся с трудом, потому что он явно отличается от того, что хотелось бы сказать. Это что-то из оперы “правда глаза колет”. Стайлза правда буквально ослепляет, но это, однозначно, лучше всего того, что он сам себе придумывал все эти годы. 

— Злюсь, да. Но не думаю, что на него. Точнее, в основном не на него. Просто… Понимаешь, сложно поверить в то, что человек, который столько раз выбирал не тебя, вдруг решил выбрать тебя. Это… Просто не укладывается в мою картину мира, Лидс. — Стайлз делает глоток и продолжает. — Он всё это время… Малия, понимаешь?

Лидия не понимает. 

— Малия? 

— Всё это время он... Мы расходились потому, что Малия была для него на первом месте. 

Стайлзу на душе очень горько и пусто, а Лидия молчит. Наконец, она произносит.

— Малия рассказывала, что им с отцом было нелегко, но я даже представить не могла. Он совмещал учебу с работой и воспитанием, верно? 

— Да. И в определённый момент психанул, потому что у него было ещё трое племянников и сестра, которая растила их в одного. Питер основал Хейл Индастриз, чтобы у его семьи было хорошее будущее. Питер Хейл — человек, который всю жизнь посвятил семье. И дочери. На него просто-напросто нельзя злиться, Лидс. Но. Как же. Всё это. Паршиво. 

Лидия мягко сжимает его руку и говорит:

— Я понимаю тебя как никто другой, Стайлз. Но я бы на твоём месте дала Питеру шанс. Просто тебе нужно немного. Остыть?

— Да, думаю да.

Стайлз допивает виски и уходит в комнату. А потом происходит это. 

Есть особый вид истерик, которые наматываются, будто по спирали. При внешнем равнодушии внутри происходит настоящий атомный взрыв, ударная волна от которого настигает очень погодя. “Отсроченные реакции на стресс” — так это явление именуется в обиходе и медицинских справочниках. 

  
Стайлз находится на границе панической атаки, когда Лидия заходит в комнату. Она сразу верно оценивает положение, и моментально оказывается рядом. Берёт его руки в свои и массирует кисти. Стайлз прерывисто дышит, он пытается сосредоточиться на алгоритме правильного дыхания, но это вообще нихрена не помогает. 

— Говори со мной, — говорит Лидия, и Стайлз слушается. 

— Моя родственная душа — человек, фактически полностью посвятивший себя дочери. Ты знала, что Питер стал отцом в восемнадцать? Фактически за год до своего поступления. Мать Малии умерла при родах, а перед этим опрокинула его через хуй. Я понимаю, почему Питер был не в восторге от того, что у него есть какая-то там родственная душа. Честное слово, Лидс, я понимаю.

Стайлз выпаливает все свои недавние мысли скороговоркой. Лидия продолжает массировать ему кисти и внимательно слушает. Сердце колотится в груди как сумасшедшее, Стайлзу страшно. Безумно, безумно страшно, он сам не знает, чего именно он боится и почему он так панически напуган. 

Воздух как будто выкачали из комнаты.

— Сделай вдох. 

Стайлз пытается, честно, он пытается. Получается только рвано заглатывать воздух, но это совсем не то, этого так мало. Ему не становится лучше. Стайлз боится. Стайлз не может дышать. Дрожь моментально охватывает всё его тело, стремительно разрастаясь с каждой секундой. 

— Я не могу, — сипло произносит он. 

— Сделай вдох, давай же, — приказывает Лидия, глядя ему в глаза. — Верь мне. 

И Стайлз верит. Он пытается, делает рваный вдох, раз, другой, третий, и на четвёртый ему удаётся вдохнуть полной грудью. Лидия снова сжимает ему руку, и Стайлз чувствует. Лёгкие наполняются кислородом, тремор сходит на нет. В голове всё ещё страшно шумит. 

— Что ещё он сказал? 

— Что ничего не смог бы мне дать, — говорит Стайлз, бегая глазами по комнате. 

Так всегда. Паническая атака у всех проявляется по-разному. В особенные, тяжёлые дни, Стайлз может только лежать пластом и выпадать из реальности. Но сегодня рядом с ним Лидия, которая не даёт ему сорваться окончательно. Поэтому он может сделать кое-что ещё. Напомнить себе, что не всё потеряно. 

И именно в этот момент ему на телефон приходит смс. Стайлз слышит звук как в тумане, но не хочет, абсолютно не хочет отпускать руку Лидии, чтобы проверить, кто ему написал, что ему написали. Когда Лидия отпускает его запястье, Стайлз снова чувствует панику, накатывающую волнами. 

Но Лидия просто смещается, и теперь она обнимает его и гладит по голове. Стайлз сжимает Лидию в своих объятиях, чувствует волосы, которые пахнут карамелью и лезут ему в лицо, и приходит в себя окончательно. Сознание проясняется, но Стайлз не выпускает Лидию из рук. 

— Принести тебе выпить? 

Стайлз что-то мычит и размыкает объятия, но Лидия понимает его без слов. Она выходит из комнаты, а Стайлз начинает искать проклятый телефон, который как будто сквозь землю провалился. Лидия возвращается и впихивает ему в руки стакан с выпивкой. 

Стайлз делает глоток и вспоминает, что телефон он не брал с собой, и тот всё так же лежит на зарядке около кровати. Он отходит в угол комнаты, неверяще распахивает глаза, когда видит, кто ему написал и оседает на пол. 

“Завтра у Лидии в семь”. 

Он застывает, не донеся до рта стакан с виски и просто смотрит в экран. Подошедшая Лидс цокает языком и заглядывает ему через плечо. 

— Что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Лидия.

Пару месяцев назад Стайлз был уверен, что в свои двадцать три он поднимет самый жирный клад, ухуячится наркотой и выпивкой до потери сознания и, просто-напросто, сдохнет. Таков был план, о котором Стайлз никому не говорил и которому намеревался следовать до самого конца. 

Стайлз даже подумать не мог, что однажды случится что-то, что заставит его передумать. 

— Я не знаю, Лидс.

Стайлз врёт. Он прекрасно знает. А ещё Стайлз уверен: Питер не сомневается, что он завтра придёт. 


End file.
